Unexpected Encounter
by Devi-Lilu
Summary: Mia is a girl of wonders and strength but what will happen if she meet a certain prefect that will cause her doom when she just arrive back at the peaceful Namimori? Hibari x OC Enjoy ! :D Discontinue for now...
1. Prologue

**A/N: Sup people~ This is my first story of KHR with my own OC char! Mehehehe- opps. Ahem, excuse my childish actions *bows* I can get very…very…err, **_**"crazy" **_**at times so please don't mind when I am ok~? :3 **

**Well, I might talk a lot so don't mind that too ok~ Time for me to close my mouth and let you enjoy the story. Ciao Ciao~! :D**

**Oh I forgot, I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn but all OC and OCCness are definitely mine! Sorry! Now you ca**

**ENJOY! ;D**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a clear, sunny, Sunday where you can find a young girl with a boy, who is her cousin, crying in the park, while a few older boys bullied him. The young girl was in front of her weeping cousin, sending glares at the bullies.

"Haha, No-good Tsuna is so scared that he is hiding behind his No-good girly cousin" the tall one taunted while laughing. The girl face just darkened as she hears the insult of her cousin Tsuna and her's.

"You don't know that I'm 'No-good' as you say I am" The girl snarled at the bullies, still standing in front of Tsuna protectively. The bullies looked at each other and started to laugh as if that was supposed to scare them.

"Hahaha! So what? You think you can scare us with that?" The tall one stated still laughing. "If you can't scare us then you can't-"The tall one started but got interrupted by the young girl fist. The other two bullies ran up to the tall one and check if he's alright.

"Heh. You're so weak that you were punched by a girl like me" The girl smirk as she saw the tall bully sat up with his hand on his face. "G-Get her!" He ordered the other two and they started to charge up to the young girl.

"How naïve…" she said calmly, grab Tsuna by the arm, swiftly pull him to her as she move to aside, away from the two boys coming at her, and the two boys threw themselves straight in to the bushes.

"Hmph" the young girl just stand there with a bored face and turn as she hear the tall bully coming straight at her. "Like I said, you are naïve" she muttered, sighed, swiftly once again, duck down, and kick the boy in the guts and made him flung in mid-air. Again.

"W-We'll remember t-this!" then all three bully ran off and out of the park they were in. 'At least that's over' the young girl thought and turned around to see Tsuna _still _crying. "Tsuna. They're gone now so stop crying. Boys aren't shouldn't cry. Well, girls are too."The young girl sighed while confronting her crying cousin.

"T-Thank *hic* y-you *hic* Mia" Tsuna thanks his cousin, Mia, between the hiccups, and smiled at her. Mia smiled back and started to help Tsuna up. She notices that the sun was going down. "Well, it's getting dark. Let's go home Tsuna" Mia smiled at her cousin. "Yeah!" Tsuna smiled back and started to walk back along with Mia.

While the two children walked out of the park. They didn't notice a certain jet-black hair boy with ice-steel eyes, who had watched the whole incident that just happened. "Hn." That was all he said, stared off at Mia who was talking to her cousin, smirk, and left.

* * *

As the two cousins walk side by side down the street that was empty, and quiet. Though the two children don't seem to notice any of that and just kept walking and talking about what is for dinner today.

-Time skipped-

As time passed by, the families of the two cousin, Mia and Tsuna, went upside down. Though Mia and Tsuna known each other since birth, they were never apart from each other. But tragic stumble upon that. Mia was forced to go to Italy to train as a hitman while Tsuna is going to be the 10th of a family call Vongola.

Of course only Mia knew about this while Tsuna was told that Mia was going to study abroad for a while. Mia left Tsuna at age 7, and when it was Tsuna's 10th birthday. Mia gave Tsuna a present but not in person. She send him a card along with the present saying that she was doing fine and she hope that she can meet Tsuna some day again. Tsuna believed in Mia words and wait patiently until that day comes.

Years has past and Tsuna at age 14, still remember the wish of his cousin, and waited. 'I know she would come back. I know she will!' Tsuna thought and smiled. Tsuna came out of his house and started to go to school.

-Scene Change: Airport-

As a private jet came down to the airport, it departed, and a young girl at age 14 got off of the jet and took off her sunglasses. "Its been a long time since I haven't seen Namimori" She said stretching her body and take a deep breathe and exhale.

'Hope I'll meet him again. It'll surprise him for sure!' she smiled. "Miss Sawada! You're suitcases are placed in the van. We should get going now." A man shouted at the young girl. "Coming!" She turned around and gave a slight smile as she went into the van.

* * *

**Devi(Me):That's it for now! :D**

**Mia: Interesting …*smile***

**Devi(Me): Why thank you! Mehehehe~ :D**

**Tsuna: Devi is…scary…*trembling***

**Devi: Oh sorry Tsuna~ I just got carried off with my craziness *smiles***

**Mia: What kind of '**_**craziness'**_**? *smirk***

**Devi: Not telling ya~ :D**

**Mia: Stingy… _**

**Tsuna: Please R&R! *sweatdropped***


	2. 7 years past and I'm back with trouble!

**A/N: Hello I'm back! YAY Chapter 1 done and I haven't gotten many reviews, and that sadden me, but that won't let me down :3 I will try my best to make the story interesting. **

**Thank you for reviewing my "Guest" who read this~! I'm really happy! :D**

**I'll stop my blabbering here and Go on with the story~! :)**

**Enjoy~ I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! All OC and OCCness are definitely mine~ :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1: 7 years past and I'm back with troubles?**

**-In front of Tsuna's house-Mia P.O.V.**

As the car stop in front of the Sawada household, I step out of the van to see the house in front of me. From the looks of the house, it has two floors, and has a balcony on the second floor. The front yard was quite large but not as my house yard in Italy. It is huge! Opps got carried off.

I just look around the house as if it was a new discovery while one of the men, who escorted me here, took out my suitcases, and placed it near me. "Thanks" I told him and he gave me a nod for appreciation.

I turned back at the house and put my hand onto the metal gates. I slowly push the gates and slowly walk into the house. I glance side by side to see what is the surrounding. 'Normal, huh' I stop at the door with my suitcases and hesitated to ring the door bell.

_**Ding Dong.**_

I waited for a while. Not too long, not too short either. Then I heard footsteps coming from behind the door. The door open and it showed a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes, smiling at me.

"Ara~ Isn't it Mia-chan. It's been a long time. How'd you been?" The woman greeted me with a smile. "Hi Mama. Yes, it's been a long time, and I'm doing fine, yes" I replied back also with a smile. Nana is Tsuna's mother, and who is also my aunt. She told me to call her 'Mama' since I was little so I kind of got used to call her that.

"You must be tired from the plane flight right? Come in and I'll make tea for you to drink ok?" Nana offered me. "Thank you" I nodded and went into the house. "Sorry for intruding" I said to know my manners in Japan. Nana just smiled and walked into the Living room.

I followed and I sat on the couch. I inspect the room for a few minutes and then Nana came back with two tea cups. "Here" she offered one to me. "Thanks" I started to sip the tea and smiled at Nana saying that it's good. "Why thank you Mia-chan" Nana flustered at my compliment.

I continued to sip my tea and wondered how quiet it is in here. "Mama, is Tsuna home right now?" I asked politely. "Oh, Tsu-kun is at school right now. You can meet him after you finish your tea." Nana replied with a smile.

"Ok" I continue to sip my tea again. After 5 minutes of chatting with Nana, I finish my tea and gave my thanks to Nana for the tea before I went out of the house. I wander down the neighborhood and something just hit me. 'Where is Tsuna's school in the first place' I thought for a second and I just made my mine to keep wandering around.

My idea worked. As I kept walking to wherever my feet take me, I found Namimori Chuu. 'Lucky for me' I complimented to myself and continue to walk closer to the school.

* * *

-Scene change: Nami Chu front gates-

When I was close enough to see the gates, I found a clutch of students standing in front of the gates…on the ground? I ran up closer and I notice that they were tattered and have blood all over them.

'What just happen here?' I scream in my head and look around to see who caused it. As I turned back around a voice just came out of nowhere. "What are you doing here." It sounded more of a command instead of a question.

I slowly turn around and found myself being glared at with deep blue eyes. "Uhh…" What do I even say in this situation? "What are you doing here?" he asked again but with more venom into it.

"Uhh…" I started again, not knowing what to say. "If you don't mind me asking, who did this?" I look at him in confuse and point at the lumps of tattered students in front of me. "Herbivore, I asked you first so if you don't answer, I'll bite you to death" This time it was more of a murderous tone to me.

What is up with this person? '_Bite to death'_? He's an odd one.

"Uhh… If you're not gonna answer then I won't ei-" I didn't even finish of what I was about to say and to see a metal thingy coming at me. I swiftly dodge it. Barely did.

"What the-" Then came another faster than the last one and I, again, dodge it, barely, again.

Then there was a rapid slashing of the metal thingy and I also rapidly dodging them barely. It went on for 3 minutes now, and I'm getting tired. So I stomp on of my foot onto the ground and I lock onto the metal thingy and took hold of it.

As I took a short breather, I look up and found the boy with jet-black hair, deep blue eyes, glaring at me, and holding onto two tonfas? I made a surprised look. I rarely see tonfas in Italy. Wait, how did he keep those and where did he take them out?

While I was having a questionnaire in my head, I felt a shard pain on both of my palms, and I retrieve them by letting go of what I was holding. What was that about?

I look at my hands to see that I was bleeding. Then I look at the person in front of me, smirking, and his tonfas had just grown spikes on it. Oh my god! Why did he even have this dangerous weapon with him?

* * *

**Devi: Phew! Finally Chapter 1 has started~ *cheers***

**Mia: Congratz, btw why am I getting hurt? **

**Devi: Umm…because you angered a certain prefect? *backs away from Mia***

**Mia: Hoh? It seems like I will hurt someone today~ *smirk evily at Devi***

**Devi: Oh My GOSH NO! *Runs away***

**Mia: *chases Devi***

**Devi & Mia: Please R&R! *still running & chasing ***


	3. We meet again

**A/N: Hiya~! Time to move onto Chapter 2~ I have nothing much to say right now so I can move onto the story Yay!**

**I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! But all OC and OCCness are definitely mine! **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: We meet again**

**-Recap from last Chapter-**

_While I was having a questionnaire in my head, I felt a shard pain on both of my palms, and I retrieve them by letting go of what I was holding. What was that about?_

_I look at my hands to see that I was bleeding. Then I look at the person in front of me, smirking, and his tonfas had just grown spikes on it. Oh my god! Why did he even have this dangerous weapon with him?_

* * *

**-Mia P.O.V.-**

Somehow... This prefect won't let me go that easily. *sigh* I wanna see Tsuna as fast as I can but with this prefect in my way that won't be easy. Plus, I need to treat my hands. _Man it stings right now!_

"Herbivore, where's your school uniform." Again it sounds demanding instead of a question. Uniform? I'm not going to school yet. How can I possibly wear my uniform when I don't have one?

The prefect eyes narrowed and made a sprint at me. I notice him and I swiftly go in attack stance. As he came closer, whip his tonfas at me, I leap up above him, and stomp on the back of his head.

His face came first to the ground. _Ouch._ "Sorry!" I shouted back and made a sprint into the school. I went past the shoe lockers and came upon an empty hallway. It was quiet with only hearing my footsteps.

'Hmm…Let's see, where's Tsuna's classroom I wonder?' I thought looking around classes, and rooms. I kept walking and still haven't found Tsuna. I stumble upon some stairs. 'Probably the roof I guess' I began to climb the stairs.

Few minutes past and I found a door that should lead to the roof. I open it and I was correct. It was the roof. "Cool, it's really my lucky day to find this place."

I walked up to the fence and look at the scenery. "So refreshing~" I stretched and felt a slight presence behind me.

"As a violation of stepping in Nami Chu without identifying who you are, I will punish you" a familier baritone voice came from behind me. 'Aw, come on!' I scream in my head. I turned around to see the same prefect that was at the gates.

"Well, hello to you too" I sarcastically say. "Now, good bye!" I climb the fence and look down. There was trees and I think it can help me. Without a second, I jump down, and with a couple of hits from the trees to break my falling.

'I can't use my palms so I guess I have to use my legs to land' I spin around, hit a tree with my feet, and I hang on the tree with the back of my knee hanging on to the branch. I open my eyes and found a boy who was familiar to me and he looked pale.

"Tsuna!" I happily shouted at my long-time-no-see cousin who was slowly regaining his colors.

* * *

**-Tsuna P.O.V.-**

I was having a free study period because our teachers told us that he was called to help the other teacher with a couple of student in front of the gates.

'I wonder where Mia is right now. It's not like she would fall off the sky in front of me' I mentally hit myself, and I wish I hadn't said that.

I was leaning out of the window next to me and the next thing I saw was a girl face in front of me. 'Hiiieee!' I scream my head off. She slowly open her eyes and she was covered in leafs. She stared at me for a moment as my blood drain out of my face.

"Tsuna!" She shouted happily and I slowly recognize her. 'It's Mia. It's really Mia! She came back! But when?' I thought for a second before I said her name. "M-Mia?" I stuttered due to the shockness.

* * *

**-Mia P.O.V.-**

I stared at Tsuna to see that he was deep in thought. He's probably shock to see me all the sudden. "M-Mia?" Tsuna stuttered. I smiled brighter. "Tsuna!" I leap myself at Tsuna, wrap my arms around his neck, and I knocked the both of us back. "Hiiee!" Tsuna screech to my action.

The whole classroom was staring at us in shock and began to murmur around. I didn't care about that but I was so happy to see my cousin after 7 years!

"Hey stupid woman! Get off of Juudaime!" a silverette with teal colored eyes and he was glaring at me. "Maa, Maa" a spiky hair with brown eyes, smiling, and calming down the silverette.

"G-Gokudera-kun calm down" Tsuna stuttered at the silverette with me still around his neck. "If Juudaime said so" the silverette calmed down but still glaring at me.

'Juudaime? Oh Tsuna is the 10th boss of the Vongola so I guess this must be his right-hand man' I thought and I notice that I choking Tsuna.

"Sorry Tsuna" I let go of Tsuna, stand up, and helping him up. "I-I'm fine" Tsuna said as he gave out a sigh of relief. "Hey Tsuna, who is she? Someone you know?" the kid with spiky hair asked Tsuna.

"Oh this is-" Tsuna got interrupted as a girl with orange hair came in. "Tsuna-kun? Why is her hands bleeding?" the girl asked Tsuna and he became red.

"K-Kyoko-chan? U-Uh, I don't really know." Tsuna stuttered as he became redder. I look at Tsuna, then to the girl, then back at Tsuna, and smirked. I grab Tsuna arm and he came closer to me. "Oh look now, my cousin Tsuna has a crush" I whispered and tease him.

Tsuna blushed harder if that even possible. "H-H-How do you know that?" He screeches at me and I just smirk again. "It's written all over your face" I teased again.

"Hey stupid woman, stop teasing Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted at me and began to light up some dynamite in his hands. _How does a person keep this weapon?_

I grab Tsuna again, pulled him again, but this time behind me, and I came running at Gokudera. I came so fast that I was in front of him in a second and I slashed the dynamites with my right hand. The dynamite fire died off and it split into two.

Everyone (including Tsuna) just awed at what just happen and I was walking back to Tsuna. Gokudera just stand there with a shock face and regain his posture after a while. There was a long silence and I began to get tired of it.

"Hey Tsuna. How's life?" I asked him with a pat on the shoulder as if nothing happen and I heard my surrounding fell to the ground. I ignored it and I kept smiling at Tsuna as if to wait for an answer.

"A-Ah. I'm doing fine. How'd about you?" Tsuna finally return to reality and answered.

"I'm doing fine. Well, I wasn't until a certain person hurt my palms." I said looking at my bleeding palms. "W-Who is this 'person'?" Tsuna asked as if he was scared to ask.

"Oh, that person was-" I was interrupted as the classroom door flung open and show the same prefect that I met this morning for the _third_ time. "That guy" I pointed at the prefect and everyone followed who I was pointing to.

They all turned pale the second they saw him. I turn to Tsuna and he was pale as if he just saw a ghost or something. "What's wrong Tsuna?" I asked shaking him. "Hiee! H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna blurted out at the prefect.

"Hn. Be quiet or _I'll bite you to death"_ the prefect, Hibari, said glaring at me. Why me? "Oh, hello to you again" I said to him and the next thing I knew was a tonfa hitting me.

Everything went black. Tsuna became blurry and all I heard was. "_I'll bite you to death first_" and I fainted completely.

* * *

**Devi: Yay! Chapter 2 done! *cheers*  
Mia: Why do I keep getting hurt? *glares at Devi*  
Devi: What? To make it interesting, of course. Plus you met Tsuna again so be happy.  
Mia: Fine.  
Devi: Good girl.  
Tsuna: R&R *sweatdropped*  
**


	4. Past Talk

**A/N: Hi I'm back again! Hmm…it seems like I have a lot of free time on my hand. This will be the third chapter I write today and I'm so happy! XD**

**Well, I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn but all OC and OCCness are definitely mine~!**

**Enjoy~! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Past Talk**

**-Recap from last chapter-**

_They all turned pale the second they saw him. I turn to Tsuna and he was pale as if he just saw a ghost or something. "What's wrong Tsuna?" I asked shaking him. "Hiee! H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna blurted out at the prefect._

_"Hn. Be quiet or__I'll bite you to death"__the prefect, Hibari, said glaring at me. Why me? "Oh, hello to you again" I said to him and the next thing I knew was a tonfa hitting me._

_Everything went black. Tsuna became blurry and all I heard was. "__I'll bite you to death first__" and I fainted completely_.

* * *

**-Mia P.O.V.-**

Huh? Everything is black and quiet. Ugh. My head still hurt, but what's that squeaky sound? _Midori tanabiku namimori no~ Dai naku shou naku name ga ii~ _It sounds so close. Where is it coming from?

I urge to open my eyes. They slowly came up but my vision was still blurry. I blinked a couple of times and my vision finally focused. The next thing I found is that I was on the roof with a certain prefect next to me?

I was completely unsure why I am next to him? The prefect has his eyes close so possibly sleeping. 'Wow. He looks so…err, less scary when he is awake?' I thought as I look at him closely.

I decided to leave before more trouble comes. I stood up, still wobbling due to a concussion that _someone_ gave me. I glared at the prefect before going to the door. 'Bye bye skylark' I turn the knob and left the roof.

-Scene Change: in front of Tsuna's house-

I walk down the neighborhood and stop in front of Tsuna's house. 'I bet Mama and Tsuna be worried about me since I was gone and it was getting dark' I sighed and open the front door. "I'm back!" I shouted to tell who ever is in the house that I'm home.

"Ara, Mia-chan~ Welcome back. Where have you been? It was getting dark so I was worried that you were lost." Nana said worriedly at me. "Sorry Mama, I just accidently slept in and forgot about the time" I lied and gave her a smile.

"If you're looking for Tsu-kun, he is upstairs in his room" Nana told me. "Oh, 'kay" I replied and ran up the stair and came upon a door that has 'Dame-Tsuna' on it with permanent marker?

I knocked on the door twice, open the door, and found Tsuna, Gokudera, and the spiky kid sitting around Tsuna's small table. "Hi Tsuna and his friends" I said as I walked in the room.

"Mia! You're back. Thank god!" Tsuna said as he sighed out of relief. "Yeah, I'm back" I sat on Tsuna's bed and faced him. "So," I started getting everyone in the room attentions. "What happen after I fainted in the classroom?" I asked finally.

Tsuna told me the story with detail he can remember of the incident.

* * *

~Flashbacks~

_After Mia fainted from the hit on the head with a tonfa, Hibari walked up to where Mia laying and carried her up to his shoulders. Tsuna and everyone just stared in terror as Hibari walked out of the classroom._

_Tsuna was confident enough just to say one thing. "H-Hibari-san! W-Where are you taking her?" Hibari stop at the door and looked(more like glared) at Tsuna. "Hiee!" Tsuna screech and Hibari just smirked._

"_This Herbivore need to get punished" was the only he said before he left the classroom. There was a dead silence for a while and slowly people started to do what they were doing before. Tsuna just hope that Mia would come back safetly._

~End of Flashback~

* * *

-Back to Mia P.O.V.-

"So basicly, I was 'kidnapped' by the prefect?" I asked trying to clear everything. "Yea, and that prefect name is Hibari Kyoya, chairman of the discipline committee" the silverette told me.

"He's that high? No wonder people are scared of him" I crossed my arms. "Oh yea, I forgot to introduce you to my friends Mia" Tsuna looked at me and turned back to his friends. "This is Yamamoto Takeshi" Tsuna pointed at the spiky hair kid. "Hiya" Yamamoto smiled at me. "This is Gokudera Hayato" Tsuna pointed at the silverette. Gokudera just glared at me and clicked his tongue.

"Hi to you too Yamamoto, Gokudera" I said while glaring back at Gokudera. "Hmph" Gokudera looked away from me. "Look like someone is grumpy today" I taunted him.

"Why you, stupid woman!" Gokudera took dynamites again. "Where do you even keep those?" I asked him. "Like I tell you!" Gokudera snarled at me and got interrupted by a squeaky voice.

"Cioassu" the voice and we look at where the source was. The next thing I saw was a baby wearing a fedora suit, and after that was a kick in the face by him. I flung backward and he just stands on my face.

"Reborn! You're not suppose to kick people!" Tsuna scolded the baby. "Shut up Dame-Tsuna" the baby said and kicked Tsuna this time. I got up to see Tsuna on the floor with the baby on his face.

"Reborn, you're still harsh as ever" I said smirking. "You're still lack of training Dame-Mia" Reborn told me back smirking. "Yeah, yeah. I know" I said fixing my long brown hair.

"Hey kid, you know her too?" Yamamoto asked Reborn smiling. "Yeah. She was one of my students in Italy." Reborn told Yamamoto and hopped onto his shoulder. "She is my No-good student, Tsuna's cousin." He added with a smirk.

"Cousin?" Gokudera repeated. "Yeah, I'm his cousin. My name is Sawada Mia." I told Gokudera and Yamamoto. They looked shock but recovered quickly.

"Haha I see." Yamamoto laughs. "How can this stupid woman be Juudaime's cousin?" Gokudera glared at me and I happily glared back.

"She is not just a cousin but also was a candinate of being the 10th of the Vongola Family" Reborn told Gokudera and he was even more shock. "Yeah, yeah. I know that already but I wasn't allowed too since Xanxus, son of the ninth, took my place." I said in a boring tone.

"But to begin with, I never wanted to be the boss so lucky me for not being one. Instead I'm a hitman like Reborn." I said with a bright smile and everyone (except Reborn) was shock once more.

"What? Mia is a hitman? Since when?" Tsuna shouted at me and that made me deaf for a brief second. "Yes I'm a hitman. I've been training since I left you ok." I told Tsuna and he look more shock.

"Then why I was told that you-" Tsuna started to question me but I motion my hand to make him stop. "Yes, I know that too. We didn't told you anything since you were little and, err, 'weak' to take in the fact that I was gone to be a hitman. No offense" I told him quickly.

"Haha, so you're playing the mafia game too Mia-chan?" Yamamoto laughed and I gave him a confused look. "Uhh, yea, sure. Anyway, Tsuna how's it like being a boss?" I smiled at Tsuna. "I-I don't want to be a boss!" Tsuna wailed his hands in the air.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna" Reborn chameleon on his hat turned into a 10 kilo. Hammer and it was slammed at Tsuna. 'That's gonna hurt' I thought as I winced at the scene. "It does." Reborn said. Oh I forgot, Reborn can read people minds.

"Tsu-kun, Mia-chan! Dinner is ready!" Nana shouted from downstairs. "Coming!" Tsuna shouted back. "We should go down now. Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun can join if you guys want." Tsuna told everyone in the room and we came down enjoying our dinner.

* * *

-Scene Change: Nami Chu roof-

On the roof of Nami Chu, a boy name Hibari Kyoya, sleeping, with a small yellow fluffy bird flying above him. "Hibari! Hibari!" the bird chirped his name. Hibari slowly opened his eyes and got up.

He held out a finger and the yellow bird landing on it. "Hibari! Hibari!" It chirped again while flapping its wings. "Hn" He looked around him and he found no one.

He turned back at the bird. "Where's the herbivore that was here?" He asked it calmly. _Calmly _I say! "She's left! She left!" the bird chirped as if answering him. (What a smart bird)

"Hn" was the only he said. He got up and left the roof.

* * *

**Devi: Yay! Chapter 3 done! Please R&R!  
Mia: What? I get to say nothing?  
Devi: Sorry, maybe next time!  
Mia: You better! *glares*  
Devi: Yes, yes~**


	5. Another long day

**A/N: Hi I'm back and I thank ****18reasonstoloveKHR**** for reviewing and advising me to write my chapter longer. I truly appreciate it. I'm ok with any kind of reviews as it's not insulting to me. So once again thank you ****18reasonstoloveKHR****. I also thank my 'Guests' for reviewing too. Thank you! :D**

**I will try to make my chapter a lot longer than the others so I'm sorry for the past few chapters for making them too short.**

**I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn and all the OC and OCCness are definitely mine~!**

**Hope you enjoy~! :D**

* * *

**-Recap from last Chapter-**

_He held out a finger and the yellow bird landing on it. "Hibari! Hibari!" It chirped again while flapping its wings. "Hn" He looked around him and he found no one._

_He turned back at the bird. "Where's the herbivore that was here?" He asked it calmly.__Calmly__I say! "She's left! She left!" the bird chirped as if answering him. (What a smart bird)_

_"Hn" was the only he said. He got up and left the roof._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Another Long Day**

**-Scene: Tsuna's Dining/Kitchen room-**

**-Mia P.O.V.-**

When Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and I came down to join Nana with dinner; we chatted on the way about our past and stuff.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Yamamoto asked me and Tsuna. "We've known each other since birth actually." Tsuna started. "Yeah, even though Tsuna was older than me by a few months, he acts like he was younger than me." I joked and Tsuna blushed.

"Really? How so?" Yamamoto asked in curiosity. "Hey, baseball nut! You don't need to know the embarrassing past of Juudaime!" Gokudera snapped and realized what he just said. "I-I don't mean any insult to you Juudaime really." He stuttered trying to fix his mistake. "It's ok Gokudera-kun. I don't mind." Tsuna reassured him that he was ok.

"If Juudaime says so." Gokudera calmed down. I giggled and Yamamato chuckled too. When we reach the kitchen/dining room, I saw Reborn already down and being fed by a purple haired woman?

I also see three other children sitting on the table. "Tsuna, who are they?" I asked Tsuna and pointed at the people in front of us. "Oh, the one that is feeding Reborn is Bianchi and she's Gokudera-kun big sister." Tsuna pointed at the Bianchi.

"The three children are Fuuta, I-pin, and Lambo." Tsuna pointed at the three children. Fuuta was the oldest of the three. He has light brown hair and brown eyes. I-pin the little one that have Chinese-like clothing and hair is braided. Lambo was the last one and he was wearing a cow suit?

Bianchi turn around and saw us. "Ah, Hayato. So you came to join us?" She smiled. "Gah, big sis." Gokudera grunted, his face turn purple, and he fell backward. "What? What's happening?" I drop down to Gokudera and stared at him.

I stood up again and look at Tsuna with a face saying 'what's-wrong-with-him?'. He just half smiled and told me that he will tell me about it later.

I turn back to Bianchi and introduced myself. "Hi, I'm Sawada Mia. A pleasure to meet you." I said smiling at her. "I'm Bianchi. The pleasure is all mines." She smiled back.

"Tsuna who's that? Lambo-san new subordinate?" Lambo asked Tsuna. "Lambo don't rude!" I-pin scolded Lambo. It seems she knows little Japanese. "That's right Lambo." Fuuta came up to Lambo.

"L-Lambo-san can say anything he wants" Lambo defended back. "Well, hello to you too Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta." I smiled at the children. "Nihao Mia-san" I-pin greeted me. "It's nice to meet you too Mia-nee." Fuuta said shyly. 'So cute~' I squeal in my mind.

"Now everyone, come sit down and eat dinner. Don't be shy to get seconds. I made a lot today." Nana said to us all. "Nyahahaha! Lambo-san gonna eat all the meat buns!" (I have no idea how to describe Lambo's laugh =_=)

"Lambo must share!" I-pin scolded trying to take the plate of meat bun away from Lambo. "No! These are Lambo-san's!" Lambo resisted. I sighed, sat up out of my seat, and came up to Lambo and I-pin.

"Lambo, you must share. If you share, you can get a reward afterward." I smiled at Lambo. "Reward? Do you mean candy?" Lambo looked at me with large eyes and drooling. "Sure. Anything you want." I patted his head.

Lambo listened to me and put down the plate on the table and began to eat other foods on the table. I giggled and went back to seat. "You are good with childrens." Yamamoto said. He was sitting next to my left and Tsuna was on my right.

"Yeah, you can say that I had to look over Tsuna since we were young." I began to eat my food. "Mia! It's not true!" Tsuna scream at me. "Oh really? Then why did you cry when some kids bully you and you went cry- mpfh!" Tsuna put his hand on my mouth to stop me from speaking any further.

"It's not true really. Hahaha." Tsuna half-heartedly laughed assuring Yamamoto. "Haha. Ok." Yamamoto laugh along and continue eating.

"Mphet mphor mphan mphof mphe!" (Get your hand of me) I shook Tsuna hand off my mouth and send daggers at him. "A-hahaha…" Tsuna sweatdropped and his hands were in front of him saying that he surrender.

"You stupid woman! Stop glaring at Juudaime!" Gokudera, who was right of Tsuna, glared at me and I glared at him. "Maa, Maa." Yamamoto tried to calm us down. I calmed down and began to eat the rest of my dinner.

* * *

**~Time skipped~**

After everyone ate done their dinner, we began to take turns to go take a bath after we sleep. Yamamoto and Gokudera left already and bid their goodbyes.

Right now I was on Tsuna's bed thinking and waiting for him to come out of the bathroom so I can take a bath. I got tired of waiting after a while and I climb off his bed and left the room.

I went downstairs to the kitchen and get myself a glass of milk. When I came in the kitchen, I found Bianchi and Nana sitting on the table talking. "Oh hi Mia." Bianchi greeted me as I walk up to the fridge. "Hi." I replied and took out a water bottle and began to drink out of it.

"Mia? Are you in here?" Tsuna asked as he came in the kitchen. "Yeah." I put the bottle back in the fridge and went up to him. "The bath is free now. You can go take one." Tsuna informed me. "Ok, thanks." I gave him a pat and told Bianchi and Nana a good night.

* * *

**~Scene Change: Bath~**

I was in the bath tub thinking about what happen ever since I came back to Namimori after 7 years. First was that I met Hibari Kyoya. He's the chairman of the discipline committee and many people, even teachers, are scared of him or so I heard from Tsuna.

Hibari was the one who almost ruined my meeting with Tsuna. I accidently kicked him, and ditched him twice. The first time was when I kicked him and left him there as I went into Tsuna's school. The second time was that when I found the roof and he came out of nowhere.

He even told me that I will be '_punished' _but I escape afterward by jumping off the roof. No bigie for me. I landed on some tree branches and landed in front of Tsuna's face. I was so happy that I tackled Tsuna down to the floor.

After that Hibari came in to the class room and I gotten hit with his tonfa. Man it hurt like heck! (I never swear so I either make the 'beep' or say the letters out) I fainted afterward and when I woke up, I found myself next to him. That gave a fright just knowing him.

I left him and went back home to Tsuna's house. We talk about our past and I met Tsuna's friends. Yamamoto is a very cheerful friend. Gokudera is a person who "loves" to glare at people.

I also met other people in the Sawada's household. There is Bianchi, I-pin, Lambo, and Fuuta. Oh, almost forgot Reborn the home tutor of Tsuna. I was his student who trained under as to become a hitman. His trainings are harsh! I almost died on most of it.

Remembering it already gives me the shivers. Well, I guess that's all happen today. 'Who knew that a lot of stuff can happen on a single day.' I got out of the tub, took a towel, and wrapped it around my body. 'I just hope something horrible will happen again' I sighed and grab my clothes.

I had spoken too soon. When I was about to put my clothes one, the bathroom door just slammed open, and Tsuna was on the floor. In front of me, while I only had a towel on!

"Itetete. Reborn why did you do that-" Tsuna started and stopped as he turn around to see me. "For…" Tsuna eyes widen and he kept on staring at me while he finishes his sentence.

"O-Oh. M-Mia. Uh." Tsuna became red and stuttered of what he trying to say. "N-" I started, blushing, and tear eyed. "N-N-N-NOOOO!" I screech and I was pretty sure that the whole house shook. "DON'T LOOK!" I screech again at Tsuna and I kicked him from under his chin. His body flung in the air and a _Thump! _to the ground.

"Tsuna you pervert!" I scream at him and slam the bathroom at his face. *_pant* *pant* _I panted slowly and my face was still red from embarrassment. I quickly put on my clothes and I came out of the bathroom stomping.

* * *

**~Scene Change: In front of Tsuna's room~**

I was at Tsuna's door and I was furiously mad. Who wouldn't be after_** that **_incident? I gathered all of my calmness to not hit Tsuna if I see his face until he tell me why he went into the bathroom all of the sudden.

I knocked on the door and I instantly open it without hearing an answer. I saw Tsuna sitting on the floor staring at me with fear in his eyes. 'Calm down Mia…You won't hit him until he give you a reason' I mentally noted myself.

I clenched my fist together and release them after a while. "So, Tsuna. How can you explain of what just happen a few minute ago?" I asked with a bright smile, cheerful voice, but deep inside there was venom in it.

"M-Mia calm down. I can explain!" Tsuna stuttered. "Yes, I can see you can. If you can't then, I wouldn't guarantee that your body would be able to move for years." I smiled sweetly but my eyes were dead serious of the statement.

"Hiee!" Tsuna squeal. "" Tsuna talk so fast as if his life depends on it and took a deep breath. "But I refuse so he kicked me and I just happen to be in front of the bathroom. So I eventually fell back to the door and I saw you. Then all that happen." Tsuna slowed down a little and looked at me if that was reasonable.

I just stared at him carefully like I was a tiger inspecting her prey if she should attack or not. My mind was still processing of what he said because he talked too fast on the first part. 'Well, it is true that Tsuna hadn't man up since he was little so I guess I'll forgive him this one time only' I sighed and turned up to Tsuna.

He flinched as my stare softened and another sigh escape my lips. "Tsuna?" I started but was interrupted by his small squeak. "I'll forgive you so don't worry about having a death wish." I smiled lightly smile to tell him that I'm not mad at him anymore.

"T-Thank you M-Mia." Tsuna stuttered and return a smile at me. "Well, it's night so let's go to sleep ok?" I walk to Tsuna's bed and I laid on it. "A-Alright. Good night Mia." Tsuna laid down on his futon on the floor. "'Night" I said, closed my eyes, and slowly drifted to dreamland.

* * *

**~ Morning: 6 a.m. ~ **

I slowly open my eyes and I found myself looking at the clock which said 6 o'clock. I groaned, got up, and began to stretch my body. I looked down to see Tsuna still asleep. I smiled at his sleeping face. 'So peaceful looking are you?' I turned to the door and to the bathroom to do my morning routine (brush teeth, shower, etc.).

As I finish my routine, I looked at the clock again. 6:15. 'Hmm…I still have free time. I guess I'll take a walk. I open my suitcase and took out some clothes. I picked out a yellow stripe shirt, black coat to wear over my shirt, and along with black shorts that goes down to my thigh. I got out some hair tie and tied up my hair to a high ponytail. I went to my other suitcase and took out a black boots that went above my ankles. (Sorry if this was detailed enough since I don't have experience describing clothing)

I walked quietly out of Tsuna's room and went downstairs. As I reach the kitchen, I saw Nana, who already started making breakfast. "Good morning Mama." I greeted her. Nana turned back and gave me a smile. "Good morning Mia-chan. Are you going somewhere?" She as she looks at what I wore today. "Yeah, it's just a walk so I'll be back soon." I smiled back at her.

"Oh~ Now, enjoy and have a nice trip~" Nana happily say and turned back to her cooking. "I will!" I walked up to her, gave her a hug, and stormed out of the house.

* * *

**~Scene Change: Somewhere near Nami Chuu~**

I walked along the sidewalk and to see that I came upon Tsuna's school. 'Well, I'm here now. Why don't I take a tour around the school'. I walked up to the gates and into the school.

It was quiet. Well _duh,_ since no one is in school at this time. I guess I'm the only one here. "What are you doing here." A familiar baritone voice came from behind me. 'Oh crud, I guess I'm not the _**only**_ one here.' I turn around to see the same prefect that I met yesterday.

"Hello there." I shifted all my weight on one leg and the other spread a little to my side. (Somehow it's a girl traditional stance or something like that. I see every girl does it. Even me o.o)

We stared- no, _**glared**_ at each other but I got tired of doing so afterward. "If you're not gonna talk then I will." I straightened up and crossed my arms. "What are _**you **_here?" I repeated the question he just asked me.

Silence again. 'Ugh, how long will there be silence?'. I saw his eyes narrowed. "A herbivore like you don't need to know." He said _finally. _"To be honest, I don't really want to know. Now don't mind me, I'll be going now." I turned around and began to walk away from him.

Suddenly, something came at me. I quickly ducked and I recognized it. _Tonfas. '_Tonfa only indicate him.' I turned to see the prefect glaring at me and striking me with his tonfas.

"You came into Namimori Chu without consulting to the discipline chairman. You will be punishing for doing so." The prefect said and strikes me again.

I backed away and we had a distance between us. "Do we have to do this?" I whined. The prefect just sprint and whip his tonfas at me. "Hey!" I blocked it with my hands and it hurts!

'Wait, his tonfas can grow spikes. Crud!' I saw the prefect smirking and I knew what was coming next. I quickly let go of his tonfas and made a sprint out of the hallway- away from _**him**_ that's it!

* * *

**~Hibari P.O.V.~**

'Hn. As a second violation of running in the hallway. _I'll bite you to death'_ I smirked and start to make a sprint at her.

* * *

**~Mia P.O.V.~**

I turn around while I was running and I saw him. I raised my speed and he is still following. "How long are we gonna do this?" I scream loudly. "Hn." Was the only thing he said. 'Not talkative are we?' I finally stop running and turn around at him instead.

I came straight for a punch at him. He went to defense stance and I figured he will. When I was close enough, I stop my punch, grab his arm, and threw him over my shoulders. 'Heh, got you.' I saw a surprised expression on his face but it disappears as he grabs my arm and I fell with him. "Wah!"

'Ow! Why did he do that for?' I open my eyes and I was shock. _**I was on top of him! **_My face suddenly became hot. I look at him and he was smirking-at me!

I quickly got off of him still blushing. 'I. Need. To. Get. Out. Of. Here!' Then I start to ran off again and left him, again.

* * *

**~Scene change: Near the Reception Room~**

I slowly stop running and began walking. 'Ugh. I'm tired after that already.' I continue to walk until I came upon a door. 'Reception room?' My curiosity got the best of me and I slide the door open.

I saw a desk near the window and two couch. 'I guess this is the teacher lounge or something?' I walked him and sat on the couch in the right. 'This place is quiet…" I yawned and lay down on the couch.

'I guess a nap won't hurt, right?' I slowly close my eyes and slowly went to dreamland.

* * *

**Devi: Phew! Chapter 4 done!  
Mia: It's quite long.  
Devi: Of course! Longer can make it more interesting!  
Mia: True.  
Devi: Please R&R!**


	6. Worst day ever

**A/N: Hi I'm back! Thank you for ****18reasonstoloveKHR**** and other guests for reviewing! I'm very grateful! :D**

**Also, I may only update one or two chapters a day since I'm making them long and interesting. I will update as fast as I can to update so please bare with me…**

**Well, onto the story! I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn but all OC and OCCness are definitely mine~!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**~Recap from last chapter~**

_I saw a desk near the window and two couch. 'I guess this is the teacher lounge or something?' I walked him and sat on the couch in the right. 'This place is quiet…" I yawned and lay down on the couch._

'_I guess a nap won't hurt, right?' I slowly close my eyes and slowly went to dreamland._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Worst day ever**

**~Time skipped: Somewhere in the afternoon~**

'Hmm? Where am I? Oh yeah, I fell asleep. Huh? What's on me? I don't remember putting something on me.' I force to open my eyes but it was blurry. I blinked a couple of times before it finally focused.

I stared up the ceiling. 'It's noon already?' Then I look at my side to see a small yellow bird in front of me. 'What the?' I just stared at it and it stared at me.

I lift my hand, it didn't flinch, and I pat its head with my finger. "How cute~" I smiled at it and got up. I look at a black coat that was on me and I recognized it. "This is that prefect's coat that he draped it on his shoulders" I inspect the coat.

"Hibari! Hibari!" The yellow bird chirps as it flew up and landed on top on my long brown hair. 'Hibari's huh?' I stood up and I tried the coat on.

It was bigger than me. It went below my waist a couple of inches and the sleeves are over my finger tips by 2 inches. I giggled and inspect it on me.

"That suits you." A voice came from behind that was so familiar that I don't want to turn around. But I did anyway. I turned around and saw the prefect leaning of the door.

"Hibari! Hibari!" The yellow bird chirps, flew off my head, and landed on his finger. I just eyed him for a long while before saying anything.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked as I kept staring at him. "Hn." He walked past me and up to the desk.

I turned to him. "What are you doing?" I step up to the desk. The next thing I knew was that some clothes were thrown at me. "Wha-?" I stopped and look at the clothes. 'School uniform?' I wondered and look at him confused.

"Change into those." The prefect ordered me. "Or I'll bite you to death." And he threatened me. "Fine. Where's the changing room?" I asked him. "Over there." He pointed out to a door on the far right side. "Thanks." I open the door, locked it, and began to put on the uniform.

* * *

**~Time Skipped~**

I finish changing and came out of the changing room. The uniforms fit me perfectly and even the coat too. I look up at the prefect. I have no idea if he's staring at me with a surprise look or he's just staring- I don't know which.

"Well? How do I look?" I said finally breaking the silence in between us. The prefects looked up and just stare at me. Again. "If you're not gonna answer then I'm leaving."

I walked to the door with my bag of clothes in my hand then suddenly. "Wah!" Something (or someone!) pulled my arm and pulled me back down to the couch.

The next thing I knew was that the 'someone' who pulled me was none other than the prefect and he was on top of me!

"What are you doing? Let go off m-" I stop as a tonfa slide up to my neck. The tonfa was cold and it gave me shivers!

"You're not going anywhere." The prefect started. "Or I'll bite you to death." The prefect threatened me again. 'Why does he have to threaten me?' I look at him confused and mad but he just smirks.

"You're going to get punished." The prefect said and that didn't help me but make a shocked face. "P-Punished? W-What did I do wrong?" I stuttered as my face turn red.

'He's so close!' I mentally scream my head off. I try to avoid making eye contact with him but that didn't work.

"Many things." He put his tonfa under my chin and turns my chin so that I was look straight at him. I looked at him still blushing.

He smirked and began to come closer to my face. "Wha-! W-W-Wait!" I blush even harder (if possible) as he came closer.

For that very minute, I thank god because the door flung open. "Kyo-san, there is more-" An Elvis-haired dude open the door and saw us in this position. "Uh… Am I interrupting something?" He asked nervously.

The prefect got off me and he came up to the Elvis-dude. "_I'll bite you to death_." The prefect said and whacked the Elvis-dude to the floor. I took this chance, ran to the door, and out of the Reception Room.

* * *

**~Scene Change: Hallway~**

I continue to run as fast as I can and without looking, I bump into someone. "W-wah!" I closed my eyes shut to endure the hard floor but instead I felt something warm and hard on my back.

I open my eyes to see a spiky hair kid looking at me worriedly. "Mia-chan, are you ok?" He asked me as he helps me stand up. "Y-Yamamoto…" I said in relief.

"What wrong? Your face is red." Yamamoto asks me as he came closer to my face. Again, I blush at his sudden movement. "I-I-I'm o-ok. T-Thanks." I stuttered as I look to my side so he won't notice that I was blushing.

I was still trembling from embarrassment so my legs gave away on me and I began to fell. Luckily Yamamoto notice and catch me before I fell to the ground.

"You're not ok. Here, I'm gonna take you to the nurse." Yamamoto lifted me up (piggy-back way) and I wrap my arms around his neck. "Haha, Mia-chan is so light." Yamamoto laughed as he walks to the nurse office.

* * *

**~Scene Change: Nurse Office~**

Yamamoto slide open the nurse office door and walked in to see a man in his thirties. "I only treat woman so go somewhere else." He shooed by waving his hand.

Yamamoto let me down and the nurse actions change when he saw me. "Well hello cutie. You're so cute that I want to smooch you." (A/N: Eww…) He leap at me and due to my reflexes, I grab his arm and threw him over my shoulders and down to the floor.

"Huh? Oh sorry!" I realized what I done and look at the nurse. "And he's unconscious." I sighed and walk up to one of the beds and lay down.

"Haha. You're strong Mia-chan." Yamamoto laughs as he sits on the chair next to my bed. "I guess so." I smiled at him and close my eyes.

"Well, I'll be leaving now. Class about to start and I need to go to it." Yamamoto stood up and pats my head. "Oh, ok then." I open my eyes and look at him.

"I'll tell Tsuna that you're here so sleep well ok?" Yamamoto retreats his hand from my head and smiled at me. "Ok." I closed my eyes again. I heard him walk out of the room and I went into my slumber.

* * *

**~Time Skipped~**

I slowly awaken from my sleep and found a man's face in front of me. 'What the heck?' I saw his lips trying to kiss me. I clenched my fist and punch him in the face and made him flying to the ground unconscious again.

I sighed out of relief and look around the room. 'Oh yeah, I'm in the nurse office right now.' I recall, got up, and head to the door. I turned and look down at the man who's laying there unconscious.

'I don't want to meet this old geezer ever again.' I mentally took notes in my head and left the room.

I wander around the school and I still don't remember where Tsuna's classroom is. 'Guess I'll just go where my leg takes me.' I sighed and continue to walk on.

While I was walking, I saw a student wearing a judo kind of clothing running out of the boxing club room with a bruised face. 'Interesting~' My curiosity took over and I peeked in the boxing club room.

I saw a white head guy with no shirt on and he was boxing with someone without the gloves on. "Extreme Uppercut!" the white head shouted and did an uppercut to his opponent.

'Amazing strength' I awed as I continue to stare at what was happening in front of me. The opponent stood up and started to run to the door. He opens it and ignored me.

"Who are you!" The white head shouted at me. "H-Hi there. My name is Sawada Mia." I greeted him with an awkward smile. "AH! Are you wanting to join the boxing club to the EXTREME?" He shouted at me and I thought I was going deaf.

"Uh, no. Sorry." I rejected the offer. "Oh. No matter! My motto is EXTREME so I won't be down that easily!" He shouted louder and my head started to spin. 'I need to leave now or else I be deaf forever!' I walked away from the boxing club and went somewhere else.

* * *

**~Scene Change: Hallway again~**

As I was walking through the hallway with my ears still ringing, I saw some students walking too but they seem to be avoiding me. I look at them confused but I just shrugged it away and continue walking.

'Ah I'm bored now. I guess I'll go to the roof since it's the only place I know.' I walked up the stairs and head up to the roof.

* * *

**~Scene Change: Roof~**

I open the door and found my way to the roof. The wind blew and it made my fly along with the wind. My ponytail loosens a little but I didn't mind it that much.

I walked up to the fence and look out to the scenery. "So pretty." I was amazed that Namimori look beautiful up high. "Hn. It's you." A familiar baritone voice came from behind me.

I turn around and saw the same prefect _**again **_standing behind me. "Geez! Why do I have to meet him everywhere?' I mentally shouted in my head but just kept a cool expression while staring at him.

"Well we meet again." I sarcastically say and lean on the fence. "Hn." Was all he said and there was silence between us.

I got tired of this silence and stood up straight. "What are you doing here?" I asked him but he just glare at me.

"Will you say something at least?" I shouted at him angrily. The prefect eye narrowed and took out his tonfas. I reacted to his actions and went to defense stance.

He came running and whipe his tonfas at me. I blocked it with my bare hands but the metal was so hard, it made my hand sting. 'I really need a weapon.' I mentally took note of that as I dodge all his attacks.

He rapidly hit me with his tonfas as I rapidly dodge it. We kept sparring for a few minute and I suddenly lost my balance. I fell down on the floor but my instinct told me to back away and I did.

But that didn't help me at all. I backed away from the prefect but I hit the wall instead. I use the wall to help me stand. I look up at the prefect and I saw him smirking. 'Today is not really a lucky day for me.' I sighed.

I clenched my fist and went running at him. I rapidly punch my fist at him but he kept dodging them. I continue to punch him until he blocks one of my attacks with his tonfas.

"Ow!" I shouted as I wince at the throbbing pain on my hand. With all my senses on my hand, the prefect pushes me to the wall and put his tonfa on my neck.

I tried to break free but it didn't work. I let my hands down to my sides and just stare at him. "Give up?" He whispered in my ear and I began to turn red. "W-Who said?" I stuttered while blushing.

The prefect just smirks at me. "W-What are you smirking at?" I shouted not looking at him. 'Gah! I'm being teased by him!' I was trying to avoid eye contact with him but he put his hand under my chin and turns me so that I was looking at him.

My face became hot and I just stare at him with nothing to say. Like what happen in the Reception room, he began to come closer to my face.

My heart began to pound so loud, I think he can hear it. It feels like time just slow down. Seconds became hours and that is driving me nuts!

I closed my eyes since I didn't want to see what's going to happen next. Suddenly, I felt something pull my hair tie and my hair went down to my back. I open my eyes again and I still saw the prefect smirking at me.

"You look better with your hair down." He said twirling my hair with his fingers. 'Wait. What? Did he just…Complimented me?' I just stared at him confused.

He just bent down to my neck and bit it. **Hard**. Hard enough that blood came out. I flinch as he wipes the blood off my neck. (A/N: I can imagine this whole scene in my head o.o)

"W-W-Why did y-you do that for?" I shouted at him as I put my hand on my neck. He just looks at me and smirk. "Your punishment herbivore." Was all he said and my life became upside down.

'Why does this have to happen to me?'

* * *

**Devi: End of Chapter 5… My imagination took me to my limits…  
Mia: This is a…horrid chapter to me…  
Devi: Yes, yes it is.  
Mia: Please…R…&…R…*fainted*  
Devi: M-Mia? Uh…um…Stay Tune!**


	7. Discipline Committee

**A/N: Hiya~! I don't have much to say but thank you for reviewing! :D**

**You can make requests for chapters if you want, I'm ok with any request so don't hold back on what you want chapter of ok? :3**

**Moving on! I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn and also the songs in the story too! But all OC and OCCness are definitely mine~ :)**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**~Recap from last Chapter~**

_He just bent down to my neck and bit it. __**Hard**__. Hard enough that blood came out. I flinch as he wipes the blood off my neck. (A/N: I can imagine this whole scene in my head o.o)_

"_W-W-Why did y-you do that for?" I shouted at him as I put my hand on my neck. He just looks at me and smirk. "Your punishment herbivore." Was all he said and my life became upside down._

_'Why does this have to happen to me?'_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Discipline Committe**

**~Scene: Tsuna's house~**

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

It's a quiet evening for the Sawada household and Mia has come home feeling out of it. Everyone was worried about her since she came home.

* * *

**~Flashback: A few minutes ago~**

"_I'm home…" Mia said in a depressed tone. "Ara, Mia-chan. Where have you been? It's already dark out?" Nana asked worriedly. "Sorry Mama." Mia looked down at the floor._

"_As long you're safe then it's ok. Do you want something to eat Mia-chan?" Nana asked with a smile. "No thanks…" Mia said plainly, took off her shoed, and went upstairs. _

_Nana made a worried look at the girl and turn back to the kitchen. "Mom, was that Mia?" Tsuna looked at his mom. "Yeah, but she seem down somehow." Nana sighed. "Something must have happen when she was out." Reborn appeared out of nowhere._

"_Reborn! What do you mean something happen to her?" Tsuna asked as if Reborn knew the answer. "Who knows. You should ask her yourself if you're curious." Reborn smirked. _

"_Reborn, you know something do you?" Tsuna look at the baby curiously. "What make you say that Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn eye flashed at Tsuna. "Eh? Uhh. It just feels like you do." Tsuna said unsurely._

_Reborn smirk grew wider and tip his fedora hat down so his eyes were covered from it. "Reborn I came to fight you!" Lambo shouted as he get out a purple bomb. "L-Lambo!" Tsuna shouted to the cow-dressed kid._

"_Shut up." Reborn kicked Lambo. Lambo let go off the bomb with the trigger. I flew on top of Lambo and fell on top of him. __**Boom! **__The bomb exploded and Lambo face was on the floor- fried up._

"_Got…To…Stay…Calm… I CAN'T!" Lambo wailed loudly as he failed to calm himself down. "L-Lambo…" Tsuna sweat dropped at the crying boy. _

"_Ara, Lambo-kun. You mustn't cry when you trip." Nana picks up Lambo into her arms and calming him down. 'She thinks he trip!' Tsuna sighed at his smiling mother._

_Reborn just continued to drink his expresso (don't know when he got it) and Tsuna went upstairs to check on Mia._

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

**~Mia P.O.V.~**

I changed into my pajamas and I bandage the bite mark on my neck. I sighed as I slump onto Tsuna's bed and think over of what just happen.

**~Mia flashback of an hour ago~**

_I was still on the roof with my back to the wall and Hibari in front of me. He bit me on the neck hard enough to make it bleed and now he said it was my punishment. I couldn't even say anything because I'm lost in words._

"_C-Can y-you let me g-go?" I squeaked still blushing hard. "Hn." His eye narrowed and was staring at me as if I'm some kind of treasure._

_I just kept staring into his deep-blue eyes and saw my reflection in it. My heart began to thump harder and harder every single second with him in front of me. 'W-What is wrong with me? Why am I feeling this?' I asked over and over in my head._

_I closed my eyes shut. I didn't want to take in what is happening. "Hn." His voice sounded amuse in a way. I open up my eyes due to my curiosity and I wish I didn't._

_My eyes were saucer wide and I feel something on my lips. 'What the! No…It can't be…' But it was. His lips clash into mine._

_I was shock and had no I idea what to do. I attempt to kick him but failed because he put his leg in between mine. I also tried to push him away but both of my hands are locked by one of his hand._

_He bit down my bottom lip for entrance but I refused. His eyes narrowed, used his free hand and touch the bite mark that was still swollen._

_I yelp at the pain and he took this chance. His tongue began to explore my mouth. I felt a shiver went down my spine and my legs gave away on me._

_I slide down and now I was sitting on his knee. He followed and continued. I was about to lose all my oxygen and I began to struggle free from his grip._

_He noticed and he broke the kiss. I was crimson red and was breathing hard for air. He was panting a little but recovered too quickly. He clashed his lips into mine again but this time it was tenser._

_I closed my eyes again and gather all my strength. I pushed him away and broke our kiss. I breathe in and out as fast as I can and look at him. 'Surprised are we?' I put my hand on the wall and help me up._

_The prefect just stood there with an emotionless expression. I looked at him angrily with tears in my eyes and that surprised him again. I ran for the door and left the roof. 'He…Stole my first kiss!' I shouted in my head as I kept running with my hand on my mouth._

**~End of Flashback~ **

'AH! Just remembering it kills me!' I ruffled my hair and the floor flung open. I turn around and saw Tsuna with a worried and surprised look. "You should knock before you come in." I look at him with an emotionless face.

"I-I did but you didn't answer back and also this is my room." Tsuna said walking up to me. "Oh, sorry…" I buried my face under my bangs. "What wrong Mia? You're not yourself ever since you came home.

"Eh? Oh, I'm fine really. Just have many things on my mind." I smiled at him and remember what happen today. It gave me the shivers every time I remember it.

"Oh so that what happen today." A squeaky voice said with amazement. "Reborn!" I shouted at the baby in a fedora suit and he was smirking at me.

I stomp up to him and pick him up. "Tell anyone and I'll hunt you down." I threatened him because he just read my mind. "Heh." He smirked and jump off my hands.

Tsuna just look at us confused. "Umm… Is there something I don't know about?" He asked us. "A-Ah. It's nothing at all. You don't have to worry about it." I reassured him. "O-Ok." He replied and sat back down.

I let out a sigh of relief and Reborn just smirk. "Oh yeah, I have news for you Mia." Reborn turn to me. "What?" I asked as I sat down next to Tsuna. "You're be going to same school as Tsuna tomorrow so be ready." Reborn informed me.

"What?" I looked at him shocked. "Like I said you're-" Reborn started again but I interrupt him. "Yeah I heard you but I don't' have a uniform so how do I go to school?" I asked him.

"Uniform? Don't you already have one, the one you were wearing when you came back?" Reborn smirked at me. 'And how do you know that?' I glared at him.

"I have my resources." Reborn answered my question. "Stop reading my thoughts!" I scream at him. "No." He plainly said and Tsuna was once again left out of the conversation. The night went by and tomorrow will be busy for me.

* * *

**~Time skipped~**

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

Mia woke up at her usual time (6am). She did her morning routine and got dressed in her uniform. She also remembered what Reborn told her last night.

~Flashback from last night~

_When Mia was about to go to sleep, Reborn came up to her. "Tomorrow at 6:30 am, go to the school and you'll find someone there." He told (more like ordered) her. "Why? Who will I find?" Mia looked at him confused._

"_Don't ask question. You'll know when you get there." Reborn smirked and went to sleep. With his eyes open! "Whatever you say then…" Mia yawned and fell asleep._

**~End of Flashback~**

**~Mia P.O.V.~**

I look at the clock and it showed 6:10 am. 'Guess I'll make myself a lunch box for school today.' I noted and went downstairs to the kitchen.

I made myself a lunch and wrapped it in a yellow cloth with anime wings on it. 'Now that's done, let's go then.' I told myself as I look at the clock again. 6:25 am. I went to the door, got my bag with my coat in it and walked out the door.

Outside was at dusk and refreshing. 'I can get use to this every day.' I smiled and continue to walk to the school.

~Scene change: Nami Chu~

I walk up to the school and saw no one there. 'There's no one here. Reborn lied to me or something?' I stood with my arm crossed and looked around the school waiting for someone.

"Hn. You're late." A voice said and it made my heart jump for a second. I turn around and my heart jump again.

"Why are you here!" I pointed at the prefect who is standing in front of me. "Be quiet or I'll bite you to death herbivore." I shut up and just stare at him. "So, what's your answer?" I asked him.

"Hn." He threw an armband at me and I caught it. I looked at it and it said "Discipline Committee" on it. I stare at it and then back to the prefect.

"Uh…Why are you giving me this?" I asked him but I was afraid that I knew the answer already. "From now on you'll be in the Discipline Committee." He said firmly. "What?" I scream at the sudden news.

"Be quiet Sawada Mia or I **will **bite you to death." He threatened me again. "Wait, how you do know my name?" I look at him confused. "I know everything to Namimori." He turns around and walks to the school.

"Oh, then I'll introduce myself again. I'm Sawada Mia, nice to meet you." I ran up next to him smiling. "What's your name Mr. Prefect?" I joked. He stopped walking and whacks me with his tonfa.

"Ow! Why did you that for?" I rubbed my aching head. "Hibari Kyouya." He muttered. "What?" I look at him. "My name is Hibari Kyouya. Don't make me repeat myself Herbivore." He glared at me.

"Fine, fine. You're in a bad mood in the morning." I muttered quietly and gain myself another whack on the head. "Would you stop doing that? I can lose brain cells you know!" I scream at him with my hand on my head.

"Then be quiet." He demanded and walked away. "H-Hey, wait up." I said not shouting at him. I followed him into the school and to the Reception Room.

He slide the door open and walked in. I walked in after he came in and saw many other boys sitting on the couch or standing with Elvis-hair.

I just awed at what I saw and they all turn to me- inspecting me. I look at all of the Elvis gang and I recognized one of them. "Ah, you're the Elvis dude from yesterday!" I blurted out, pointing to the Elvis dude that has a grass in his mouth. (A/N: I don't know what's that call sorry!)

He looks up at me and he also recognized me. "You're that girl that was here yesterday." He said standing up. "I'm Sawada Mia." I introduce myself to him. "Vice chairman of the Discipline Committee, Kusakabe Tetsuya." Kusakabe greeted me and we shook hands.

"I heard that you are joining the D.C. (Discipline Committee. A/N: Got tired of typing it out =_=) Mia-san." Kusakabe released my hand. "Uh, yeah." I replied awkwardly.

"It's nice working with you, Kusakabe-kun." I said with a smile. "Same here to you too, Mia-san." Kusakabe slightly blushed. I felt a death aura behind Kusakabe and I turn to see who it was coming from.

As I did that, I saw Hibari glaring at me. 'Why is he glaring me? What did I do wrong?' I questioned but shrugged it off. 'I guess joining D.C. won't be bad as I think it would be.' I noted and the day went by.

* * *

**Devi: Chapter 6 complete!  
Mia: Nice job, but I'm slightly mad at you. *glare at Devi*  
Devi: Yes, yes I know.  
Mia: Oh well, the story is ok, I forgive you.  
Devi: Yay! *cheers*  
Kusakabe: Please R&R**


	8. My Spring break vacation part 1

**A/N: Hi there! Since yesterday was Independence Day, I had to go out with my families to China town and we were walking for 7 hours with little breaks and my legs are killing me right now! XD**

**Oh, I shouldn't go on with my tiring day yesterday. I should go on with the story. Oh yeah, Thank you for reading and reviewing! I love you guys! :D**

**This chapter will be about going to vacation on holidays. I got the idea from yesterday trip so I hope you guys like it!**

**Also, I did a few changes to this chapter because you maybe confused on the roof part of the chapter and I thank Tnah for pointing it out. I'm truly appreciate it! ****:)**

**I might have some mistakes in my story so feel free to point it out of what is confusing or doesn't make sense ok~? :3**

**I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! Also there are some songs and I do not own them! But all OC and OCCness are definitely mine~**

**Stop my talking here so Enjoy~! :D**

* * *

** ~Recap from last chapter~**

_As I did that, I saw Hibari glaring at me. 'Why is he glaring me? What did I do wrong?' I questioned but shrugged it off. 'I guess joining D.C. won't be bad as I think it would be.' I noted and the day went by._

* * *

**Chapter 7: My Spring break vacation part 1**

**~Mia P.O.V.~**

It's been a month past since I join the Discipline Committee and it's been really busy too. I'm in the Reception room, alone; doing paper work that Hibari had assigned me to do. I didn't really mind doing them so I listen to him. (Also because he's the chairman of the D.C.)

"So busy, so busy." I sighed as I look through the papers and shorting them out. 'I'm so busy that I haven't talk to Tsuna and the others for a while now.' I remembered when I told Tsuna and the others that I was in the D.C.

Tsuna was in so much shock, he turn dead pale. Gokudera was shouting at me for scaring Tsuna. Yamamoto just laughed, and tried to calm down Gokudera. Reborn was smirking and I knew he was up to no good.

I sighed again. (I'm really sighing a lot today…) I put down the papers and started to stretch my body. "That felt good." I said to nobody particularly and lean on my chair for a while and went back to work.

~Time skipped~

When I was about to finish all my paper work the door slide open. I look up and saw Kusakabe coming in. "Oh, hi Kusakabe-kun." I greeted him and putting down my glasses. (She only wears glasses when reading and stuff)

"Hi Mia-san, how's the paper work going?" Kusakabe ask as he sits down on the couch. "Good, I'm mostly done now." I stood up and began to make tea for the two of us.

"That's great. Kyo-san would be grateful of your hard work." Kusakabe chuckled and I handed him a cup of tea. "I doubt that." I said plainly and sat in front of him with a tea cup in my hand.

"Really. Even though he doesn't act it out, Kyo-san is really nice." Kusakabe informed me and I almost joke on the 'kind' part. "Hmm~" I began to sip my tea and suddenly the door open.

Yes, I choked on the tea, and I was coughing too. "What are you doing herbivore." A stern voice said. I open my eyes and look up to see Hibari standing in front of me.

"I already finish _***cough* **_the _***cough***_ paperwork already!" I said in between the coughing. "You're too loud herbivore." Hibari plainly said and walk to his desk. "Says the person who made me choke on my tea." I muttered under my breath.

But unfortunately for me that someone has a sharp ear to hear that. "What did you say herbivore." Hibari glared at me. "N-Nothing…" I stuttered looking down.

"Kusakabe, what's your report?" Hibari ask Kusakabe calmly. "Right. There has been nothing abnormal on my patrols." Kusakabe told Hibari. "Hn." Rest his head in his hand.

I was quiet for a few minutes to calm down my coughing. "Umm… Can I dismiss myself? I finish the paper work you assigned me." I asked politely to Hibari. "Hn." He replied with his eyes closed.

"So that's a yes?" I look at him as if trying to figure out what was his answer. "Hn." He said again and I just think he said 'yes'. "Then I'll go then." I turn around and took my bag with me.

"Bye Kusakabe-kun, Hibari." I wave at them and left the room. I decided to walk around the school, double checking if everything is fine and so I did.

**~10 minutes later~**

I patrol around the school and saw nothing abnormal. I look at my watch and it was 2:35 pm. "Hmm... I still have time before school ends for today." I said to myself and thought for a while. "Guess I'll visit the roof until school ends." I decided to go to the roof and I began to walk into the school.

* * *

**~Scene Change: Roof~**

I open the door to the roof and step outside. The wind blew through my long brown hair and that feel so refreshing! I inhale in the fresh air and exhale. After a few minutes past of feeling the cool breeze, a song just pop on my head.

'Since no one's around to hear me, I guess it wouldn't hurt singing a little.' I thought cheerfully and began in breathe in. I open my mouth and began to sing a soft and calm song.

_**Lost Butterfly by Rurutia (Japanese: Romanized)**_

_Butterfly samayou yo chikatetsu wa meikyuu sa_

_Habataite mo habataite mo mitsukaranai deguchi__Someday moshi kimi ni sonna hi ga otozuretara_

_Omoidashite omoidashite boku wa koko ni iru yo__Shiawase no imi wa tabun kokoro no kazu dake atte_

_Dakedo sore ja oosugite  
__  
__Miushinau bokura__Saa kurikaesu you na nichijou ga  
__  
__Yukkuri mirai kaete yuku  
__  
__Aseru hodo karamitsuku yume to iu kumo no ito__Kimi ga hane kogashi tobu no nara taiyou sae todoku darou  
__  
__Utsukushiku tokereba ii hohoemi misenagara_

I was singing with my eyes closed and moving along with the rhythm of the song.

_Anyway itsu no hi ka hito ha minna wakareyuku  
__  
__Sore demo ii sore demo ii kimi ni boku wa aeta__Far away hanarete mo shiawase wa inoreru yo  
__  
__Todokanakute mo todokanakute mo kimi no uta wo tsukurou__Umareta imi wa kitto  
__  
__Shini yuku toki kizukeru  
__  
__Dakedo sore ja ososugite  
__  
__Samayou yo bokura__Saa oshitsubusu you na genjitsu wa  
__  
__Kitto kimi wo kaeru darou  
__  
__Kawareru kara kimi wa kimi de aritsuzukeru no sa  
__  
__Kimi wa koe karashi sakebu nara mikatsuki sae ochiru darou  
__  
__Tamerawazu yuku ga ii kasuka na hikari demo...__Kurikaesu you na nichijou ga  
__  
__Yukkuri mirai kaete yuku  
__  
__Aseru hodo karamitsuku yume to iu kumo no ito__Kimi ga hane kogashi tobu no nara taiyou sae todoku darou  
__  
__Utsukushiku tokereba ii hohoemi misenagara _

I ended the song, open my eyes, and smile at how I sounded. "Guess I'm ok singing once in a while." I complimented myself and the school bell rang as I did so. "Oh, guess I'll head home now."

I ran for the door and left the roof.

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

When Mia left the roof, she thought that she was the only one there but she was wrong. While she was singing, she never noticed that a certain prefect was on the roof before her and was listened to her singing in silence and amazed. (Have you guessed who it was yet? :3)

Well, that certain prefect was none other than Hibari himself and he was sitting above the roof (don't know what its call) looking down and listening to Mia 'performance'.

* * *

**~Hibari flashback of a few minutes ago~**

_While he was on top of the roof taking a nap, he heard the door open. 'Who disturb my nap shall be bite to death.' He stood up and looked down to see the intruder of his sleep. He was surprised that he saw a brunette (which was Mia) down there._

'_What is that herbivore doing here?' He questioned himself and he stayed quiet; observing his 'prey'. When he was about take out his tonfas to bite her for disturbing his slumber, she began to sing. He stopped of what he was doing and looked at her surprised though he didn't show it._

_Mia sang in a calm and soft tone. Hibari put away his tonfas, lay back down, closed his eyes, and listened quietly to the brunette singing. When she finished her song, she complimented her singing, and the school bell rang when she did so._

"_Oh, guess I'll head home now." She said to herself and left the roof. When the door shut behind her, Hibari open his eyes and yawned. Yes, he was amazed of her singing. "Hibari! Hibari!" a yellow bird chirped his name and flew on his finger._

_Hibari got up and look at the bird. "Do you know that herbivore that was singing a while ago?" Hibari asked the yellow bird. The bird just cocked his head to the side saying 'No, no I don't'._

_Hibari smirked. "That herbivore name is Mia. Mi-a. Can you say it?" Hibari pronounce Mia's name to the bird. The bird just stayed quiet for a few second to get the word into his small head. "Mia! Mia!" The yellow bird chirped Mia's name while flapping its wings._

"_Hn." Hibari smirked again at the bird and petted its head with his finger tips. The bird then flew off his finger and flew to the sky singing the Namimori Chu anthem. _

"_Midori tanabiku namimori no__Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii!" Hibari yawned again as the yellow bird voice get quieter and he went back into his nap... _

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

**~Mia P.O.V.~**

"I'm home!" I shouted when I open the door to go inside. "Nyahaha! You can't catch Lambo-san!" Lambo yell as he ran down the hallway. "Lambo wait!" I-pin was trying to catch up to him.

I just giggle at what I saw. "Hi Lambo, I-pin. I'm back." I crouch down to their height. Both stop running and look at me. "Hi Mia!" Lambo shouted at me. "Hello Mia-san." I-pin bow at me and smiling.

"Ara, welcome back Mia-chan." Nana showed up with a basket of laundry in her hands. "Mama let me help you with those." I walked up to her and grab the basket off her. "Thank you Mia-chan, it'll help me a lot." Nana smile at me and I smiled back.

"Lambo-san wants to help too!" Lambo shouted. "I-pin too!" I-pin said cheerfully. "Ok, ok. You both can help me." Then I started to walk to the laundry room and both the children follow me happily. Nana just smile at us and walk into the kitchen.

* * *

**~Time skipped~**

After I finished with the laundry, I went upstairs and go into Tsuna's room. "Tsuna I'm coming in." I said as I open the door to see other guests in the room.

"Oh, Mia. Welcome back." Tsuna look up at me. "Haha, hi Mia-chan!" Yamamoto said cheerfully. "Oh, it's just you stupid woman." Gokudera glared at me and I gladly glare back. "Hi Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Ahodera." I said smiling at the three boys in front of me. (Ahodera is a nickname that Lambo always call Gokudera in the anime)

"Why you!" Gokudera clenched his fist at me. "Maa, maa." Yamamoto tries to calm him down. "G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna just look at his right-hand man awkwardly. Gokudera sat back down on his seat and was still glaring at me.

I ignore the glaring and sat in front of the three. "So, what were you guys talking about? I heard chatting from the outside of the room." I asked the three boys and letting my head rest on my hand.

"Ke, you don't need to know you stupid woman." Gokudera clicked his tongue at me. "Maa, maa." Yamamoto tried to calm him down again. Tsuna just sighed. I eye them all and continue with my question.

"So what **were **you guys talking about?" I ask again but this time it had more force into it. Everyone in the room the room flinch when I ask the question. "U-Um, we were just talking about what are we gonna do on spring break next week…" Tsuna stuttered because he was shaking a little.

"Oh, then what are you guys gonna do?" I ask calmly at them. "Haven't decided yet, haha." Yamamoto did his usual laugh. "I hope it will be a place without you in it." Gokudera snarled at me and I twitch.

"So you mean that you don't want me near Tsuna?" I ask him with a straight face but have anger in them. "What if it is?" Gokudera replied looking away from me. I hid my face under my bangs and stayed quiet for a minute or two.

All three boys look at me confused and then got shivers when a dark aura came out of me. "M-Mia? A-Are you o-ok?" Tsuna squeak on the last part with a pale face. Yamamoto and Gokudera was dead silence and is prepare of what will happen next.

I slowly lift my head up… All the boys gulped and sweatdrop as they did so. Then I lifted my hand, clenched it, and raise it above my head. They all stared at me wide eyed. I was about to slam my fist to the table but a voice stop me.

"Ciaossu." A squeaky voice said out of nowhere. I stop my punch and it was only 1 inch away from the table. I look up and saw Reborn drinking his espresso on Tsuna's bed. My dark aura disappeared and I was smiling brightly as if nothing happen.

"Oh, hi Reborn." I greeted him normally and the three boys were stunned of my actions. "M-Mia, are you ok?" Tsuna asked me again but was still shaking. I look at him and thought for a while. "Hm. If I can punch something hard then I'll be ok." I said with a straight face.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna scream. "Haha! Mia-chan you're funny." Yamamoto with his denseness. "Tsk." Gokudera click his tongue. Reborn just smirk.

"Oh yeah, Reborn what are you doing here?" I turn to the baby. "Ah. Since you guys are free next week. How about going to a 2 day, 1 night beach hotel for the break?" Reborn took out four tickets and gave us each one.

"Really?" I ask with my eyes shining with excitement. "Yeah." Reborn smirk and continue to sip his espresso. "Can I ask for some friends to come too?" I asked him again. "Yeah. I already gave one to Bianchi, Mama, and the kids' one already so you don't have to worry." Reborn replied to my question.

Then something struck me. 'Wait, was Reborn ever this nice?' I stare at the emotionless baby. "I am nice." Reborn said as he read my thoughts. "I told you to stop reading my thoughts!" I scream at him. "No." He said plainly and ignores my glaring.

All the boys look at us confused again but shrugged it off. "Anyway, who are you guys gonna invite?" I ask the boys. "I was thinking of asking K-Kyoko-chan." Tsuna said with a blushing face and I smirk at him. "I'm gonna ask Kyoko brother." Yamamoto smiled. "I'm not going to ask anyone." Gokudera said plainly.

"I'm going to ask few of my friends to come along. I can't wait!" I scream in joy. Yamamoto laughs cheerfully, Tsuna just laugh awkwardly, and Gokudera ignore all of what is happening.

* * *

**Devi: That's it for part 1!  
Mia: Yay! I'm going to the beach!  
Devi: Yep but you should be ready for what will happen next. *smirk*  
Mia: What's going to happen?  
Yamamoto: Is it going to be another game? *pops out of nowhere*  
Devi: Ah, maybe.  
Yamamoto: Cool. *smiles*  
Mia: Please R&R!  
Devi & Yamamoto: Stay tune for next chapter! *cheers***


	9. My Spring break vacation part 2

**A/N: Hi Hi! I'm back with part 2 of Mia's vacation! It may be 3 part chapter but not sure yet. Plus, thank you for reviewing! I love you guys! (That's the second time I said that but I don't care XD)**

**I don't really have much things to say but I'll end my talking here~**

**I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn and the songs in the story! But all OC and OCCness are definitely mine!**

**Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy~! :D**

* * *

**~Recap from last chapter~**

_Then something struck me. 'Wait, was Reborn ever this nice?' I stare at the emotionless baby. "I am nice." Reborn said as he read my thoughts. "I told you to stop reading my thoughts!" I scream at him. "No." He said plainly and ignores my glaring._

_All the boys look at us confused again but shrugged it off. "Anyway, who are you guys gonna invite?" I ask the boys. "I was thinking of asking K-Kyoko-chan." Tsuna said with a blushing face and I smirk at him. "I'm gonna ask Kyoko brother." Yamamoto smiled. "I'm not going to ask anyone." Gokudera said plainly._

_"I'm going to ask few of my friends to come along. I can't wait!" I scream in joy. Yamamoto laughs cheerfully, Tsuna just laugh awkwardly, and Gokudera ignore all of what is happening._

* * *

**Chapter 8: My spring break vacation part 2**

**~Scene: Tsuna's room~**

**~Time: Evening~**

**~Mia P.O.V.~**

Only 4 days left before spring break starts and my vacation! I've been smiling non-stop the past few days due to the excitement. Well, most of the time I did, I always get hit in the head by Hibari tonfas because I was too loud.

I was too much of a good mood to fight back so I just shrug it off and move along with the day. At the moment I'm packing up stuff for the trip while Tsuna was doing his. "Hey Tsuna," I call out for his attention and he turn to me. "Have you asked Kyoko yet?" I look at him with a smirk on my face.

"E-Eh? W-Why are you a-asking me t-that?" Tsuna squeak and was blushing deep red. "Hmm~ So, did you or did you not?" I ask him again still smirking. "I…did…" Tsuna mumbled but loud enough for me hear.

"And what did she say?" Now I was staring at him with a wide smirk on my face. "She said she would be glad to come…along…" Tsuna look down to the floor and blushed harder (if possible).

I just look at him as if it was an expected answer from her and I just continue to pack my stuff.

* * *

**~Time skipped- about 20 minutes later~**

"Phew. I guess that's all I need for the trip." I zip up the bag full of stuff for the vacation, and stretch my stiff body like a cat. "Your done with your packing already Mia?" Tsuna also stretch along. "Yeah. You?" I flop onto Tsuna bed and hug a pillow.

"I'm also done too." Tsuna stood up and walk to the door. "I'm going get something to drink." Tsuna inform me and left the room. I just stare at him as he left and then stare off to the ceiling.

'Hmm… What to do now?' I question myself. I sat up and took out my phone with a black cat keychain attached to it. 'Time to ask my friend then.' I punch in the first number and put the phone up to my ear.

I waited for a little and I heard the phone pick up. "Hello, this is Takana." A girlish voice said on the other side of the phone. "Hi Miharu, what's up." I lean back to the wall. "Oh Mia. Why are you calling at this time? It's 8 pm." Miharu ask me.

"I was just gonna ask-" I stop as I got a phone call. "Who's calling you?" Miharu question me. "I don't know." I wonder who is calling me at this time. "Pick it up. We can do a three call conversation." Miharu suggested.

"Ok." I press down the answer button. "Hello?" I answer the phone. "Hi Mia!" A loud girl voice shouted. "Uh, who's this?" I ask with a hand on my aching ear. "It's Nina silly~" The girl voice who was over the phone, which was my friend, Nina, exclaimed at me.

"Oh, hi Nina. Sorry I couldn't recognize your voice since my ear was ringing from your voice." I joke. "Oh sorry Mia~" Nina apologized quietly (Thank god!). "Haha, just kidding. Miharu is also here too." I told Nina. "Really?" Nina said with a cheerful voice.

"Yeah. Hi Nina." Miharu step in the talk. "Miharu! What's up girl~" Nina giggled over the phone. "Good. I was talking to Mia about something before you called Mia." Miharu giggled lightly.

"Really? What were you guys talking about?" Nina asks with curiosity. "Since you're here too Nina, I'll ask the both of you." I said fiddling with my brown hair. "What?" Both girls said in unison. I giggled.

"Who is free to go to the beach on spring break?" I said finally and I swear I heard Nina squealing over the line. "What! Me! I will definitely go!" Nina squeals in excitement. "I will go to since I have nothing to do." Miharu said calmly but happily. "Great! You guys should start packing up since we will be going in 4 days." I told them.

"OK!" Nina scream happily and I knew I'll be deaf for a few days. "Ok." Miharu replied still as calm as ever. "Ok then. I'll see you two later" I said normally. "OK! See you!" Nina shouted. "Bye bye." Miharu bid her farewell.

I ended the call, got off of Tsuna's bed, and look out the window. "I can't wait for spring break to come." I said with excitement. 'Let see who is coming.' I counted all the people who were coming. 'Fifteen people huh? That's a lot but the more the merrier!' I smile brightly.

'I would ask the D.C. people but I heard that Hibari hates crowding so I guess he would say no.' I felt a little disappointed. Wait. _Disappointed?_ 'Why am I disappointed?' I question myself over and over but no answer came.

'Argh! Why is it so difficult when Hibari is involved?' I ruffled my hair like a maniac. The only thing she didn't notice is that Reborn was smirking and was behind her… quietly, reading her thoughts.

With that, Mia days went by and her vacation starts…

* * *

**~4 days later! Spring Breaks here!~ (I couldn't wait xD)**

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

Mia woke up at her usual time (6am) and was way too excited of today. She did her morning routine and dressed in a yellow shirt that went down to her waist and brown shorts that goes to the thighs.

When she finishes changing, she came out of the bathroom and back to Tsuna's room. She saw Tsuna still sleeping in his futon peacefully. Mia smirks as an idea came up in her head.

She tip-toe quietly to where Tsuna was sleeping and stop when she was next to his head. Mia bent down to Tsuna face and they were only 5 inches away from each other. Mia breathes in and out. '1, 2, 3!' She counted in her head and… "IT'S MORNING TSUNA!" She shouted loudly and Tsuna eyes shot open.

"Hiiiiiiiieeee!" Tsuna screech loudly and bang head to head with Mia when he got up. "Itte!" Tsuna winced at the pain on his forehead and was rubbing it with his hands. "How was the wake-up call Tsuna?" Mia who was also holding her head because of their head collide each other.

"M-Mia? D-Don't do that!" He looks angrily at his smiling cousin. "Gomen, Gomen." Mia apologized to the male brunette. "So, what time is it?" Tsuna sighed as he got up. "It's only 6:30 am." Mia answers him and stands up too.

"Oh." Tsuna yawned and went to the bathroom to do his morning routine.

* * *

**~10 minutes later!~**

Tsuna finished taking a shower and came out of the bathroom. He was wearing an orange short-sleeve shirt with a number 27 printed on the front and a light-brown pants. Tsuna went back to his room and saw Mia on his bed with her phone in her hand.

"What are you doing Mia?" Tsuna ask his cousin and sat on the chair near his desk. "Hm? Oh, just texting my friends." Mia glanced at Tsuna before she turns back to her phone. "Oh." Tsuna look out his window and to the blue sky.

"Tsu-kun! Mia-chan! Breakfast is ready!" Nana shouted out to the two brunettes from downstairs. "Coming!" Tsuna and Mia shouted back. Mia closes her phone and followed Tsuna downstairs.

* * *

**~Scene change: Kitchen/Dining room~**

When Tsuna and Mia came in the kitchen, they saw Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin seated around the table while Nana was cooking.

"Tsu-kun, Mia-chan, good morning~" Nana greeted them with her usual sweet smile. "Good morning/Morning." Tsuna and Mia replied back and sat down. "Hi Reborn. Bianchi too." Mia smiled to the infant and the purple hair woman. "Ciaossu." Reborn smile/smirk back. "Morning." Bianchi smile at Mia and Tsuna.

"Here. Eat up ok~?" Nana placed down the foods onto the table. There were mashed potatoes with salads and rice balls. Each and everyone got 2 eggs and 3 bacon strips.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone said and began to eat.

Lambo finished all his bacon strips and he look at I-pin's plate and saw one left. "This is Lambo-san's!" Lambo snatched the bacon off of I-pin's plate and I-pin was surprised and angry at Lambo.

"Lambo that's mine!" The Chinese girl shouted at the cow kid. "No! It's Lambo-san's!" Lambo hold onto the bacon tighter. Tsuna sweat dropped at the kids. Reborn just ignored them and Bianchi continue to feed him.

Fuuta continue to eat his breakfast and Nana was sighing at the Lambo and I-pin. Though Mia was in a good mood, she got up and walks up to the kids.

"Lambo, here." Mia handed him a grape lollipop and he just stare at her (more like to the lollipop). "Remember when you share you can get a reward after? Well, here it is." Mia smiled at Lambo and watched him look at his lollipop with sparkling eyes. Plus drooling too.

Mia took this chance and grabbed the bacon out of Lambo's hand and gave it back to I-pin. "Here you go I-pin." Mia smiled at the Chinese girl. "Mia-san, xie xie!" I-pin smiled back and sat down to her seat. Mia just pats I-pin and came back to her seat.

Everone (except Reborn) just stare at Mia's action and Reborn just smirk. "You really are good with children Mia." Tsuna complimented her wide-eyed. "Yeah, I guess I am." Mia took a bite on her bacon.

"You will make a good wife too." Reborn pointed out smirking. "Yeah- Wait what?" Mia exclaimed as she looks at the baby half surprised and half mad. Everyone on table laughs, except for the three children, (Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin) who were confused of what was happening.

* * *

**~Time skipped~**

After everyone finished eating, Nana began to wash the dishes with Bianchi, Lambo, and I-pin helps. While Tsuna and Mia was getting everything ready for the trip today. Reborn just sat his leather chair (who knows where it came from) and sip his espresso

After 5 minutes past, Reborn spoke up. "We are going to the park in 10 minutes and a van will arrive there when all of us are gathered." Reborn inform the two brunettes. "Ok." Mia said calmly and went to tell Mama and the others to get ready.

* * *

**~Time Skipped~**

Everyone in the Sawada household was ready and began to walk to the park. When they reach the park, they saw Kyoko, her brother Ryohei, and Haru standing in the park. Kyoko and Haru noticed the Sawada's household people arrived and wave at them.

They all did their greetings and Tsuna was blushing when Kyoko just say 'Hi' to him. Ryohei just shouted 'To the extreme!' when he greeted us with a loud voice. Later they saw Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived not long after the Sawada's.

Yamamoto just smiles his usual smile at us and Gokudera looked happy when he saw Tsuna but fell backward after he saw his sis. (Poor Gokudera)

Yamamoto and Tsuna held up Gokudera and his face was pale and purple as if he's gonna hurl. Lambo laughs at Gokudera while I-pin told that's not nice and so on.

After another 5 or so minute past, Chrome Dokuro appeared at the park with her normal Kokuyo middle school uniform, along with her school bag, and a trident in her arms. Everyone (except Reborn) was surprised of the mist girl arrival and the girls gathered around her.

Chrome was too shy to say anything but just smile at the girls and they smile back at her.

* * *

**~Mia P.O.V.~**

I look around and I don't see Miharu or Nina anywhere. 'They are late." I thought as I cross my arms and lean on the walls of the entrance to the park. 1 minute past and I saw someone coming and were running.

I squinted my eyes to have a better sight at who was running and I recognized who it was immediately. It was Nina running as if there's no tomorrow with Miharu far behind her. "Nina! Miharu!" I shouted their names and ran up to them.

"M-Mia!" Nina stops running and was panting hard. "F-Finally *huff* arrive *huff*" Miharu who was also out of breathe, said in between her breathing. "Are you guys ok?" I ask stupidly but worriedly because they don't look ok at all!

"Never… Better!" Nina smile at me but was still breathing hard. "Mhm…" Miharu agreed with Nina and was also breathing hard. "Ok then. You're here already so you don't have to run anymore." I put each of my hands around the two girls and walked them into the park.

Everyone turn around and looks at us. "Uh. Let me introduce you to my friends." I said feeling a little odd with all eyes on me.

"She is…" I pointed at the long black hair girl who was on my right. "Takana Miharu. Nice to meet you all." Miharu finish the sentence for me in a calm voice. "And she is…" I pointed at the short-red hair girl who was on my right. "Yamaori Nina! Hello there!" Nina shouted with a bright smile.

Everyone introduced themselves to Miharu and Nina. "So, this is everyone right Reborn?" I look at the infant who was on Yamamoto's shoulder. "No." The baby stated and I just stare at him saying 'What?'.

"Then who is coming t-" I was stop mid-way just to feel a murderous aura behind me and Tsuna looked more terrified when I woke him up this morning.

I turn around slowly, and my brown orb meets with deep-blue ones. I gulped. There was dead silence filled the park and no one spoken a word until Tsuna broke it. "H-H-Hibari-san! W-What a-are you doing h-here!" Tsuna squeak the last part and look at the skylark with terror written over his face.

"Hn." The skylark groaned and mumbled something that can't be heard from the distance he was in from everyone else.

"_You're crowding me. I'll bite you to death."_

Unfortunately for him that only two hitman heard what he said. "Hibari, please answer Tsuna's question before he faints from your presence and Gokudera will start to throw bombs at you." I told him the effects of what will happen.

"Hn. Kusakabe." He ordered his vice-chairman to do the explanations. "Yes Kyo-san." Kusakabe nodded and step up to Mia and the others.

"Kyo-san is here because he was invited by Reborn-san." Kusakabe said to us and turn back around. 'Reborn did what?' I stared off to the infant who looked innocent as any other baby.

"Uh. Right." I said awkwardly and shrug of the thought that Reborn had invited him. "Hn." Was all Hibari said and just stare/glare at the crowd in front of him.

"Now that everyone is gathered, let's go to the beach." Reborn announced pointing at the 2 vans that was parked near the park's gates.

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

All the girls (including Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin) went to the first van while the boys went in the other. Somehow Mia started to feel deeply bad for the boys since Hibari was there too and they all know he **hates **crowding.

* * *

**~The girl's P.O.V.~**

The girl's van has 12 seats (one was the driver's and the rest were normal seats). Bianchi sits next to the driver's seat, Kyoko, Haru, and Nana sat on the first row (behind Bianchi), Lambo, Fuuta,and Chrome with I-pin on her lap sat on the second row, and Mia, Miharu and Nina sat on the third row which was the back.

"I can't wait when we get to the beach!" Nina exclaims as she buckled herself. "Yeah." Miharu lean her back to the seat. "How about going for a swim when we get there?" Mia suggested. "Of course! Beach means swimming!" Nina shouted happily. "Yeah." Miharu dazed off imagining the beach and all.

The van was filled with chatter from everyone who was talking about the beach. Unlike them, the boy's side was dead quiet.

* * *

**~The boy's P.O.V.~**

The boy's van was a little smaller than the girl's van. There were 8 seats (one was the driver's and the rest were normal seats). Ryohei sat next the driver screaming 'To the extreme' as usual.

Behind him were Yamamoto, Tsuna and Gokudera. (Tsuna sat in the middle of the front row, Gokudera was right to him and Yamamoto to the left). Behind the trio were Hibari (Right side) and Kusakabe (left side) sitting in silence.

There was a tense silence in the van and Ryohei didn't handle it too well. "Why is everyong quiet to the extreme?" He shouted looking back at his friends. "Be quiet or I'll bite you to death, herbivore." Hibari threatened Ryohei with a low tone, lifting up with one tonfa in his hand.

Ryohei got the message and sat back in his seat. Hibari put down his tonfa and turn to look out the window. Tsuna was scared for his life as he feel Hibari dark aura coming out.

The whole trip to the beach was exciting for the girls but the boys it was complete silence with no words spoken. (Except for when the driver told them that they have arrived)

* * *

**~At the beach~ (Finally! xD)**

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

As both of the vans arrived at the beach, the girls excitedly got out of the van and ran to see the beach. "It's the beach!" Nina, Mia, and Miharu shouted as they see the blue sea.

The boys got off the van, and looked excited as the girls did (except for Hibari who kept a straight face and Kusakabe, who don't want to be bitten by Hibari if he shouts and annoy Hibari) (A/N: Poor Kusakabe…)

"We should check in the hotel before we go swimming." Reborn told everyone and they all nodded and head to the hotel.

When they arrive in front of the hotel, they just awed as they look at the hotel and thought of how high it was. (It should be around 25 or so stories high :3)

They all went in and saw the front desk, (correct me if I was wrong. I'm not good with these kind of things :l) and showed them their tickets. The employees immediately knew who they were and began to lead them to their rooms.

* * *

**~Time skipped~**

They all arrived at the 20th floor and began to walk down the luxurious hallway. The employee stop as she told them who room was who's. ( let say each floor has 50 rooms and they are on the 20th floor so it shout be around the 1000th)

Mia, Miharu and Nina's room was number 1010. Nana, Lambo, Fuuta, and Ipin room was number 1011. Kyoko, Haru and Bianchi's room number was 1012. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto room number was 1013. Finally Hibari, Ryohei and Kusakabe room number was 1014.

Each room has three large beds in them and also has a bathroom connected to it. Everyone went to their rooms and awed at the room for a few minutes before unpacking.

* * *

**~Back to the girls P.O.V.~**

All the girls went into Nana's room and began to change into their swimsuits. Of course all boys were no prohibited to enter the room.

"Ne ne. What are you going to wear?" Nina asks Miharu excitedly. "This." Miharu lifted up a white, one-piece swimsuit that was frilly on the waist. (Not really sure if there's a name to it) It also has designs and they were colorful flowers.

"That will definitely look so cute on you!" Nina squealed as she imagines Miharu wearing it. "Thanks." Miharu blushed when she was called 'cute'.

"What about you Nina?" Miharu ask the red-haired girl. "Ta-da~" Nina lifted up an orange two-piece swimsuit that has light-orange stripes on the left side of the top. "Wow, you would definitely look pretty in that." It was Mia's turn to compliment her friend. "Hehe." Nina smile and she stare at Mia with a smirk on her face.

Mia seems to notice it and look at her smirking friend with a nervous stare. "What?" Mia finally spoke up not picking up with the tenseness. "What are you going to wear Mia?" Nina smirk grew wider and Miharu join in with her.

Mia just looks at her two friends and sighed. "This one." She said miserably, lifted up her swimsuit at her friends, and they look surprised of what she was going to wear. '_It's coming'_ Mia thought and she look at her friends again and this time they were sparkling brightly at her.

"You. Will. Definitely wear THIS!" Nina squeals demandingly and loudly. "Yeah, yeah." Miharu agreed with Nina demands. Mia looks at her friends and thought. _'They are really going to force me to wear… this?' _Mia examines her swimsuit. "Fine." She grumbled and she found herself being tackled down by Nina's bear hug.

* * *

**~Time skipped! Back to boy's P.O.V.~**

All the boys were done dressing and were out on the beach waiting for the girls to get out. "Why are they taking so long just to change?" Gokudera growled. He was wearing white swim shorts that have teal flame marks on it.

"Maa, maa." Yamamoto tried to calm down the bomber. He was wearing black swim shorts with gray stripes near the leg part. "G-Gokudera-kun." Tsuna sweatdropped at his right-hand man. He was wearing orange swim shorts. (As expected :3)

"Hn." Hibari groaned. He has a white shirt on (unbuttoned) and black swim shorts with deep purple dots on the leg part. Kusakabe stayed silence. He was wearing black swim shorts. Fuuta just look at the angry teen while Lambo was picking his nose.

Fuuta wore green swim shorts and Lambo wore a cow printed shorts. "Calm down Gokudera." Reborn told the bomber. He was wearing blue swim shorts. "But Reborn-san-" Gokudera tried to protest but a voice stop him.

"Sorry for the wait!" The boys heard Haru's voice from behind. "What took you so long you stupid-" Gokudera turn around but stop his sentence and just stare. Even all the boys did. Well for Hibari, he did a good job not showing it.

"Don't call me stupid woman Gokudera-san!" Haru yelled at Gokudera and made him flinch. Haru wore a brown two-piece swimsuit that has a flower on the left side of her chest. "Sorry Tsuna-kun for waiting too long." Kyoko step up with an apology face at Tsuna.

Tsuna just stare and turn crimson red when he finally realizes what Kyoko was wearing. She was wearing a light-green two-piece swimsuit that has a bow tied in the middle of her chest.

Tsuna was speechless and he just nodded nervously at the orange-hair girl. "Hayato, what's wrong? Your face is red." Bianchi asked her little brother as she put a hand on his cheek. In an instant Gokudera face turn red to purple and fell to the sand.

"He must be overwhelmed by my beauty." Bianchi smiled as she walks up to Reborn, pick him up, and place him on her shoulders. (She was wearing a brownish-reddish two-piece swimsuit)

There was Chrome who was shyly fidget and was blushing with I-pin in her arms. She was wearing a indigo two-piece with a light blue flower on her top. I-pin wore a one-piece that was polka dotted but it was brown dots and the one-piece was white.

Tsuna snap out of his trance of Kyoko (ohh Tsuna is a pervert :3) when he didn't see Mia and her friends anywhere. "Kyoko-chan, where's Mia and her friends?" Tsuna ask Kyoko, avoiding making eye contact with her.

"Mia-chan? Now that you mention, I don't see Mia-chan any-" Kyoko was interrupted when a voice yelled out. Everone turn around, including Hibari, and look at where the source was. They Nina at the hotel door and she seem to be pulling something out.

"Come out here already!" Nina shouted as she pulled harder on whatever she was holding onto. "NO!" a familiar voice screech from the inside of the hotel. "You already wearing it so just go out!" Miharu came out of the hotel and pulled on what Nina was holding onto.

"I know that I am but I'm not going out!" The voice screech out again and this time it have anger in it. "Just come out! It won't hurt you!" Both Nina and Miharu pulled harder. As they pulled harder, Nina lost her footing and began to fall with Miharu and a certain brunette.

Everyone, who was outside, just stare at what was happening. Though Tsuna just ran up to the three girls that had just fall down. "Are you al-" Tsuna stop when he saw a person who was so familiar on top of the two girls and began to lift herself of her friends.

"Ow… I told you guys I didn't want to go out!" She snarled at her friends as they got up and smiled at her awkwardly. "M-Mia? I-Is that you?" Tsuna stare at the angry brunette who just froze when she looked at him.

He stared at her and then down at what she was wearing. (So perverted Tsuna :3) He blushed even redder when he saw Kyoko. Mia was wearing a yellow two-piece swimsuit that has a cat paw printed on her top.

Mia was so shock that she stood up and began to run but since she wasn't looking, she bumped into someone that made her stumble back. She closed her eyes to brace the pain of the floor when she falls but instead she felt something warm and muscular holding her.

She opens her eyes again and found herself facing a chest in front of her. She slowly looks up and found herself being stared/glared at by a skylark known as Hibari. He must be the one who she bumped into and the one who caught her before she fell to the floor.

Mia just look at him in shock and came back to her senses when she him 'hn' at her. Everyone that was witnessing this was shocked, terrified, unexpected, unbelievable, and wondered why.

"H-Hibari?" Mia squeaked (quietly) the skylark name, terrified too. He just glared at her, let her go, and left the scene with Kusakabe behind him. Mia was shaking, blushing, and embarrassed.

Suddenly her body felt heavy, and her vision became blurry. She was swaying a little and then her legs gave away. In an instant, she began to fall down again. But this time instead of Hibari catching her, Tsuna catches her in a nick of time and was shouting her name.

Tsuna's voice became for quieter and far away as her mind blacked out.

* * *

**Devi: …Finally finish with this chapter. I'm really sorry for updating late like I planned. This chapter is the longest chapter I wrote so far. It has 5,000+ words.  
Nina: Why are you so…uh, gloomy?  
Miharu: You sound like as if you just woke up or something.  
Devi: …I'm tired that's all. Its 3:15 am in the morning right now, so I'm dead tired.  
Nina & Miharu: Oh. Then go to sleep and we take it from here.  
Devi: Thanks… *leaves for bed*  
Nina: Please R&R ok~!  
Miharu: Also there will be a character info thingie next chapter so stay tune~  
Nina & Miharu: Bye bye~  
Devi: *pops out of nowhere* If there's mistakes in the chapter, feel free to point it out… It can help me write a little better and all… Well that's it. Now good night…**


	10. My spring break vacation part 3

**A/N: I'm back~! Sorry for updating late~ :3 Oh yea, thank you for reviewing! That makes me really happy! :D**

**Well this chapter will be the last of the beach and it will also have the Varia gang show up~ It's just an idea that just pop in my head when writing this chapter so I hope it's good. :) **

**I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! But all OC and OCCness are definitely mine!**

**Enjoy! Ciao Ciao~ :3**

* * *

**~Recap from last chapter~**

_Suddenly her body felt heavy, and her vision became blurry. She was swaying a little and then her legs gave away. In an instant, she began to fall down again. But this time instead of Hibari catching her, Tsuna catches her in a nick of time and was shouting her name._

_Tsuna's voice became for quieter and far away as her mind blacked out._

* * *

**Chapter 9: My spring break vacation part 3**

**~Scene: Beach~**

**~20 minutes later when Mia fainted~**

**~Mia P.O.V.~**

As I began to open my eyes, I saw a wet towel over my eyes. I blinked a couple of times before lifted my hand up to remove the towel off my eyes. As I remove the towel, I saw Mama and she was wearing a white dress with a white hat. It seems that I was sleeping on Mama lap.

"Ara~ Mia-chan, you're awake." Mama looks down at me and smiles as usual. "Mama, what happen to me?" I asked her not remembering clearly of why I fainted. "You fainted out of heat stroke and some stress that's all." Mama told me and I remember part of it.

"Oh." I lifted myself off of Mama lap and look at the sea. "Where are Tsuna and the others?" I search around but saw no Tsuna. "Tsu-kun? He's somewhere around the beach but not sure where." Mama looks around too with a worried face.

"I'll look for him then." I stood up and began to walk off. "Take care and have fun Mia-chan!" Mama shouted at me and I waved back at her before I continue to walk through the beach.

'Let see, where would Tsuna be…' I wondered and scurry along the beach.

* * *

**~Time Skipped~**

I walk around the beach for 6 minutes and I finally found Tsuna along with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Fuuta, I-pin, Chrome, Nina, Miharu, and Lambo. Reborn, Bianchi, Hibari, and Kusakabe were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Tsuna!" I shouted out as I walk up to the group. "Mia! Are you alright now?" Tsuna turn to me with a worried look. "I'm fine, don't worry." I assure him with a smile and a pat on the shoulder. He just nods at me and smiles back.

"Hey Mia-chan. That's great that you're fine!" Yamamoto patted my head and smile cheerfully. "Hehe, yeah." I replied also smiling. "You shouldn't worry Juudaime..." Gokudera mumbled but has worries in it.

I turn to him and look surprise. "I never knew you'd care~" I grin at Gokudera and narrowed my eyes. (It's like a cat face in anime where your eyes narrow half way and mouth curve like a cat or something like that)

"I-I never said that I c-cared!" Gokudera shouted back and he was blushing while he did so. I just giggle at him and walk up to Nina and Miharu.

"So what are you guys doing?" I ask since I was out for a while now. "Ah, nothing much. We just walk around the beach a couple of minutes before you showed up." Nina informed me. "Oh." I look around the crowded beach and then to the sea.

"Who wants to go for a swim?" I ask everyone. They all thought for a little and Tsuna was the first one to speak up. "Sure, I haven't go swim yet." He said excitedly. "If Juudaime does then I will too." Gokudera with his 'right-hand-man' attitude.

Everyone else agreed. Ryohei just shouted out 'To the extreme' punching his fist up to the air and jumped into the water first.

* * *

**~Change to normal P.O.V.~**

Everyone followed Ryohei but Mia stopped half way and Tsuna stopped too. "Wait, didn't you tell me once that Ryohei 'swimming' is extremely weird." Mia asks Tsuna with a very serious face. "Uh. Yeah." Tsuna look at Ryohei as he slams himself **flat **onto the water surface. (That must have hurt o.o)

Everyone stop walking, Mia and Tsuna caught up to them, and everyone froze. Ryohei was still in the clear water in a frog/bug like form. Everyone (except Nina, Miharu, Chrome, and the three kids) just waited for what is expected to happen next.

And it happens. Ryohei started to wiggle his arms and legs in an octopus like movement. The group witness this was filled with disgust and disturbed by Ryohei 'swimming'. Tsuna looked horried, Gokudera face was pale, Yamamoto was not smiling, Nina and Haru was holding each other shaking, Miharu was out of this world, Kyoko was hiding herself in Mia's arm while Mia herself was disturbed by the movement, Chrome was holding tightly a confused I-pin, Lambo just picks his nose not caring of what is happening, and Fuuta looks at all of the teenagers confused. (Long explanations of what is happening xD)

After 2 minutes of Ryohei 'swimming', Ryohei lifted himself up the water surface and looked refreshed. "That felt refreshing to the extreme!" He shouted and notice the silence stares of his friends. "Why is everyone looking at me strangely to the extreme?" Ryohei ask and looked more confused than Fuuta was.

"Who's the octopus now?" Gokudera mumble. "G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna turn to his right-hand man. "Agreed…" Mia nodded at Gokudera comment. "M-Mia too…" Tsuna sweat dropped at his cousin and right-hand man.

"That was disturbing desu…" Haru said turning pale when she remember the event. "Is that even call swimming?" Nina shouted quietly. "Hm." Miharu nods. "Well, that's onii-chan for you." Kyoko smile and the girls just sighed.

"Haha, senpai has an interesting 'swimming'!" Yamamoto laughs as usual. Ryohei just stare at his friends very confused. "Ok! Now that's over, let's swim!" Mia clapped her hands together before she took Tsuna's and Kyoko's hand and drag them to the water.

"Don't drag Juudaime you stupid woman!" Gokudera gritted his teeth and ran up to Mia. "Haha! Let's go!" Yamamoto ran too and also everyone else too. Lambo was splashing water at Gokudera and that made him mad. I-pin was with Chrome as they swam in the water. Yamamoto was laughing cheerfully with Ryohei 'to the extreme!' shouts.

Mia, Tsuna, Nina, Miharu, Kyoko, and Haru were playing water tag and Mia came up with an idea. She calls Nina and Miharu as they huddle up whispering to each other. They all nodded and went to their 'plan'.

While Tsuna was occupied making weird faces at Gokudera as he shouts at crying Lambo and Haru was scolding Gokudera to not bully kids, Mia pushed him from behind and he start to fall forward. At the exact time, Nina and Miharu pushed Kyoko from behind and made her fall forward.

As if Mia knew what would happen, Tsuna saw Kyoko falling, got back his footing and ran up to the falling girl. He caught her before she fell into the water and Mia was smirking. When Kyoko opens her eyes and see that Tsuna was holding her, she blushed and thanks him. Tsuna who was also blushing, sheepishly nodded and help her up her feet. There was silence in between them for a while until, Tsuna look at Mia angrily because she's the one who pushed him. Mia just laughs nervously and smirks again.

Tsuna look at Mia for a while until he realizes what she was smirking about. He blushed again and that made Kyoko laugh, along with Mia, Nina, and Miharu giggles. (Hehe, a little of TsunaxKyoko moment sorry! ;P)

* * *

**~Time skipped~ **

As they all enjoying themselves at the beach, Mia heard a loud, shouting noise. "What was that?" She questions herself and Yamamoto heard it. "What was what? He asks her smiling like always. "I don't know. I think it sounds like something of 'Foi!' or 'Moi!'." Mia sounded out to Yamamoto of what she heard. (Guessed who it is yet? :3)

"'Foi'? 'Moi'?" Yamamoto repeats the sounds again and thinks for a while. Then, the noise came again but this time it was clearer. Mia and Yamamoto turn to where the sound was made and they look surprised.

On the crowded beach, they saw a long white-haired man that was wildly swinging the attached sword in his hand. "VOOIII!" The white-haired man shouted and points his sword at the scared civilian.

"Hey Yamamoto?" Mia looks at the cheery teenager. "Yeah?" Yamamoto replied. "That is not who I think it is, right? She asked him half sure of the answer and half not. "Possibly, yes." Yamamoto replied and pats on Mia's head.

"Hey guys, I think we have company!" Mia shouted back at her friends. "What?" They all chorused together. Mia pointed at the long white-haired man and their eyes all followed her. As they reach to where she was pointing, Tsuna became pale.

* * *

**~On the shore P.O.V.~**

"VOOIII!" the long white-haired man shouted and points his sword at the scared civilian. "Watch where you're going trash!" He shouted at the civilian and he started to run for his life. "Ke! A coward he is." The long white-haird man glares at the civilian running.

"Ushishishi. The preys always run away from the shark." A blonde haired boy with his hair covering half of his face and a tiara on his head laughs at the white-haired man. "VOII! Shut it Belphegor!" The white-haired man shouted at Belphegor.

"No. The prince is bored so you're entertaining him." Belphegor smirk at the white-haired man. "Do you want to die?" The white-haired man shouted. "Ushishishi, kill me if you can." Belphegor took out knifes from who knows where. Then the both of them started to fight.

"Squalo! Please stop right now!" A sunglasses man showed up trying to stop the two from fighting. "Shut it Lussuria!" Squalo shouted at the sunglasses man, Lussuria. "Moh. Boss will be very annoyed by your quarrel." Lussuria said in a mothery tone.

Lussuria continue to watch the fight of Squalo and Belphegor for a minute or so until… "Shut up you piece of trash!" A low voice said out on behind them. "See? I told you he'll be annoyed." Lussuria sighed as he turns around to his boss.

There in the shade, was Xanxus sitting on a beach chair with his eyes closed. Next to him was his loyal guardian, Levi A Than.

Both Squalo and Belphegor stop fighting and just glare at each other. (Not sure if Belphegor is glaring or not) "Yare, yare. So noisy." The Acrobaleno, Mammon, sighed.

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Tsuna and the others were surprised to see the Varia gang here on the beach. "Why don't we go greet them?" Mia suggested to Tsuna. "A-Ah. S-Sure I guess." Tsuna stuttered and walk up to the Varia with everyone following him.

"W-What a-are the V-Varia's doing h-here?" Tsuna ask when he stop in front of them. "Huh?" Squalo said scarily and turn around with a glare on his face. "Hiie!" Tsuna scream and drop to the ground.

"Hm…?" Xanxus opens both of his eyes and stare/glare at who made that loud scream. "Oh, it's just you trash…" He said and closed his eyes again. "Voi! What are you trash doing here?" Squalo shouted pointing his sword at Tsuna.

Tsuna 'hiied' again and was shaking a lot. "Hey! Stop swinging that sword at Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted at Squalo and got out dynamites from who knows where. "Maa, maa. Gokudera calm down." Yamamoto tries calming down the Bomber.

"Hmph." Squalo retrieve his sword away from Tsuna and glares at who was in front of him. Gokudera and Yamamoto help Tsuna to stand up and Squalo was still glaring at them.

"So now once again, why are the Varia's here?" Mia repeated Tsuna question as she crossed her arms. Squalo stop glaring at the others and turn to Mia. "Voi! You have guts to ask in that tone!" Squalo yell at Mia and point his sword at her this time but she didn't flinch.

"So, are you going to answer the question or not?" Mia glares at Squalo this time. "Voi! What if I won't?" Squalo shouted still with his sword pointing at her. There was silence in between them for a while but stops until Mia got in front of him in an instant, grab his free arm, and toss him over her shoulders.

There was a big _**thump **_when Squalo landing to the sand. "If you won't then I don't need to ask you anymore." Mia answered as she walks up to Tsuna. Everyone was surprise of the female hitman quick movements. Even Xanxus because he opens his eyes again when Squalo became loud again.

Mia turns around again and points at the Varia's. "Now, who's going to answer my question?" Mia glances around at the Varia and saw Lussuria step forward. "Eh, we are on a vacation so we decided to go to the beach." Lussuria told Mia and he look a little shaky of what will Mia do.

Mia let her hands down to her side. "Oh, ok then. You're better at answering than that dude over there." Mia pointed at Squalo as he stood up and glaring at her. Mia noticed the tension around the atmosphere; she just smiles to lighten it up a little.

"Uh. Since it's my first time meeting the Varia's in person, how about we introduce ourselves?" Mia suggested. "Ah, my name is Lussuria, Sun guardian of Varia." Lussuria introduce himself.

"That person over there is Superbi Squalo, Rain guardian of Varia." Lussuria pointed at the pissed of Squalo. "Over there is Belphegor, Storm guardian of Varia." He pointed at the blonde prince. "The little one is Mammon, Mist guardian of Varia." He pointed at the baby. "There's Levi A Than, Thunder guardian of Varia." He pointed to the tall spiky hair guy. "And finally the Boss of Varia, Xanxus." Lussuria last pointed at Xanxus who was sitting on the beach chair.

"Got it. My name is Sawada Mia, Tsuna's cousin and was once the candidate to become to the next Vongola Boss but Xanxus took my place so yeah. Nice to meet you all." Mia said all that in one breath and smile at the Varia.

"Uh, erm… Now that we all introduce ourselves, why don't you guys just continue what you were doing, and er… yea." Mia didn't know what to say and started to walk away with Nina and Miharu behind her.

Tsuna was still in a little shock of what happen but recovered when Mia started to walk away. "Ah, wait Mia! Um, bye X-Xanxus…" Tsuna said his goodbyes to the Varia boss and started to follow Mia along with the others.

* * *

**~Mia P.O.V.~**

I continue to walk straight, without even looking where I was going; I bump into something or someone for the second time today. Once again, I was caught before I fell backward. I look up and saw the person who I haven't seen since I fainted.

I look straight into his deep-blue eyes and he look into my brown orbs. "Hn. You're awake Herbivore." He just stares at me. "Uh, yeah. I've been awake for a while now. Thanks for your concern Hibari." I sarcastically said, took his hand off me, and turn around so my back was facing him.

"Hn." Was all he said. "Mia!" Nina voice called out. I look up and saw Nina running, along with Miharu. "Huh? Hibari-san?" Miharu notice Hibari, who was behind me. "Uh, yeah." I said and look at my friends.

"Ciaossu!" A squeaky voice call out. I turn to my left and saw Reborn, along with Bianchi and Nana. "Oh hey Reborn, Bianchi, and Mama." I smile at Bianchi and Mama. "You seem doing well." Bianchi smile back. "Mia-chan, you feeling alright?" Nana ask with a smile but still have worries in them.

"Yeah I'm fine." I assure her and look back at Reborn. "So where have you been Reborn?" I ask the baby as he jumps onto my shoulder. "Just doing some stuff." Reborn stated with a smirk. "But we're going to have an event soon."

"Huh? What event? And what do you mean by 'we'?" I question Reborn. "Hn. You'll know when you get back to the hotel." Reborn smirks and jump off my shoulder. "Tell Tsuna and the others to go back to the hotel in 10 minutes." Reborn told me and walk off with Bianchi behind him. "Alright?" I answer back unsure but shrug it off and I followed Reborn's request.

* * *

**~Time skipped: 5pm~**

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

10 minutes has past, everyone went back to the hotel and was currently in their rooms. They all found a note from Reborn when they step into their rooms.

* * *

**~Note from Reborn~**

_You will be going to the hotel ball tonight at 9pm so you better get ready. Tonight ball will be Vongola-style ball so dress in formal clothes. There is a closest in your rooms that have a lot of dresses/tux your size so pick one of those. I will meet you in the ball room on the lowest floor. _

_P.S: You cannot bale out of this ball, but if you do, you will be facing the consequences. So make a wise choice to show up instead of not too! Ciao Ciao!_

_-Reborn_

(All of the letters are different for each people. Like Kyoko, Haru, Nana, Nina, Miharu, and the three kids have a very kind letter saying nice things at the P.S. part. While the others are cruel like the one above^. Hopes that explain most of what I meant.)

* * *

**~The girls P.O.V.~**

In Mia's room, Nina was tossing dresses out of the closets and left them on all three beds. All three girls gather around the bed looking for a dress that they are going to wear for the ball.

"Hm… Maybe this one can suit Nina." Mia lifted up a violet strapless dress that has a bow tied on the waist of it. "Hm… Let me try it on." Nina took the dress off of Mia hands and walk into the bathroom that is connected to their room.

Few minutes past and Nina finally got out of the bathroom. Both Mia and Miharu looked surprise of how the dress fits her so much. "Wow, I never expect it would be that fitting on you." Mia gave a thumb up at Nina and she blushed. "Mhm." Miharu agreed too.

Mia started to scramble through the dresses on her bed and found one that she thinks it would fit Miharu a lot. "Miharu, what do you think of this one?" Mia lifted a light-blue dress that has brown straps but her shoulder was exposing and it has a rose on the left side chest. (I'm not good describing clothing. Sorry if some of the descriptions are confusing TT_TT)

"Hn." Miharu inspect the dress, grab it, and ran into the bathroom. After 2 minutes or so, Miharu came out. The dress fit her perfectly and it was knee length long for Miharu. Nina was extremely surprised and Mia was grinning. "Miharu, you look…look…so cute!" Nina squeals loudly as she hugs Miharu. "Mia, you really have good taste of clothes!" Nina smile at Mia. "I guess I do." Mia agreed and went back into the pile of dresses.

She found a brown ribbon that was the same color as Miharu straps, and she toss it to Miharu. "Tie that on your left hand. Nina you can help her." She told the two and they listen to her without hesitation.

While they did that, Mia look through the pile and something caught her eyes. She grabs the dress and immediately ran to the bathroom. Miharu and Nina watch as Mia ran into bathroom and waited until she came out.

When Mia came out, Miharu and Nina was shock of what dress Mia picked. "Oh my friggin' god! You look extremely cute and elegant!" Nina squeals at Mia. "Never knew you have interest in those clothes." Miharu said calmly. "I know." Mia inspects the dress on her and twirls a couple of times.

"Ok, now stop looking at me and let's continue dressing up." Mia smile at her friends. "Ok!" Both of them shouted and began to look through the piles of clothing.

* * *

**~Time Skipped: 8:55pm~**

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

All of the boys had already finished changing into their tux and was already at the ball location. All is left is for the girls to arrive. It was like déjà vu all over again since it's the same as when they waited for the girls to change into their swimsuits and all.

Gokudera was not handling the waiting too well. "There is only 3 minutes left until the ball starts. What's taking them so long?" He shouted out his irritation. "Maa, maa. Like I said before, let them take their time." Yamamoto reminded his hot-tempered friend.

"That's right Gokudera-kun. Please bare with them for a little longer, they'll be here soon." Tsuna told the silverette. "If Juudaime says so…" Gokudera calm down a little.

"Sorry for the wait!" a voice called out. All of the boys turn around and speechless. They saw Haru and Kyoko walking up to them with Chrome close behind them. Haru was wearing a dark-blue strapless that was simple, but elegant in a way and it was knee length long, and wore dark-blue pumps. As for Kyoko, she was wearing a pink dress that have a bow on each side of her waist and she was wearing a matching pink choker with pink pumps.

For Chrome, she is wearing light-purple dress, knee length long, along with a rose on her chest and right side of her head, and light-purple pumps. Behind Chrome was Bianchi and luckily she was wearing a goggle. She was wearing a purple that was similar color to her poison cooking, and it has a slit on her side where her knees are and have purple pumps.

Tsuna has zone out when he saw Kyoko but he came out of it when he heard murmurs from near the entrance door of the ball. Tsuna and the others walk up to the crowded entrance to see who it was and they were more shock than ever (except for Hibari and Reborn).

They saw Nina and Miharu in the middle of the space that the crowed surrounded and they saw another girl behind them. Nina was wearing a violet strapless dress that went down to her knees, along with a violet rose on the side of her head, and she wore violet pumps. Miharu was wearing a light-blue dress that went down to her knees, also exposes her shoulders but has straps to not let go down farther down, and she has a brown ribbon tied around her left wrist along with light-blue pumps.

The crowd was murmuring about something that 'they must be rich' or 'they are mistress' or something like that. But most of that murmuring was talking about the girl behind Nina and Miharu.

She was wearing a strapless yellow-orange dress that have a dark brown ribbon on the back of her waist and a few small ribbon strips flow around above her chest. Her dress was gone below her knees and she was wearing orange pumps. Her hair was half tied up, half let down and she has a yellow choker with a small brown bow on the side of it.

Tsuna recognized the mysterious girl as she lifted her head up and smile. As all three of the girls continues to walk through the crowd as if they are mistress, and stop when they were in front of Tsuna. Nina and Miharu smile at them and step side-way to let him see the girl behind them.

The girl smiles at him and open her eyes to see familiar brown orbs staring at Tsuna. "M-M-Mia?" Tsuna pointed at the smiling girl. "Yes, Tsuna?" Mia replied and tilted her head, smiling.

* * *

**~Time skipped: Mia explaining things~**

After Tsuna and the others realize that it was Mia who caught most of the attentions in ball, they began to process the ball normaly. Though Mia was being stared at by many people, especially boys. Even Mia herself notices the stares but she just ignores them.

Lambo and I-pin went to the food sections along with Ryohei, Nana, Bianchi, and Fuuta. Hibari has wandered off somewhere along with Kusakabe. And the rest are talking like usual.

"Wow. Mia-chan really looks different right now." Yamamoto smile at Mia. "Different? How so?" She asked him as she drinks her cup of water in her hands. "You look prettier and cuter now." Yamamoto said smiling still. Mia nearly choke on water when she heard him said that.

She turns to him and blushed due to embarrassment of what he called her. He looks at her and made a worried look. "Mia-chan, what's wrong? Your face is red." Yamamoto lean down to her height and he was so close to her. 'He's so close!' Mia screams in her head.

Luckily for her, a shouting voice came out and that made Yamamoto head shot up. "VOII! Why can't we enter?" A familiar voice shouted. "Like I said, it's already past the entrance time so you can't enter anymore!" The guardsman shouted back.

"It can't be could it?" Mia look at Tsuna and he look like he was thinking the same thing as her. They all walk to where the 'fight' was and they were right. It was the Varia Rain Guardian, Squalo, shouting at the guardsman.

"Voi! Do you know who we are!" Squalo shouted at the guardsman. "Uh, no sir, but you can't come in." the guardsman said again to Squalo. Then suddenly Reborn showed up at the scene and walk up to it.

"These people are with me." He told the guardsman. "Reborn-san! Really?" He look at the baby and Reborn just nods. "I-I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness of Reborn-san's friends." The guardsman bows at Squalo.

"Voi! Finally!" Squalo shouted and open the door to see the rest of the Varias. They all step in and Xanxus just call everyone 'trash' like usual and walk off. But he stops as he saw Mia. He just stares at her, smirk, and walked off. Mia was confused of why he was looking at her but she shrugged it off.

* * *

**~Time skipped~ (A/N: There's lots of Time skipped)**

It was 9:50pm and the ball still ongoing. Mia sat down with Nina and Miharu sitting beside her and they were talking about things. They continue to talk and when the clock strike 10pm, all the light turns off and the light all shone on the stage.

Everyone in the ball turn to the stage and a pink smoke just pops out of nowhere. When the smoke descends, Reborn showed up on the stage with Leon as his microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, we will now start an event Vongola-style." Reborn spoke through microphone Leon.

"The event is whoever reach the roof first shall earn the prize." Reborn said. "What is the prize going to be?" A random person said in the crowd. "The prize will be…" Reborn pointed at a dark place and the lights lit up of where he was pointing. "Her!" Reborn said finally smirking.

There, sitting on a royal chair, on top of the high stairs, shows Mia, strapped, into the chair, with no hopes of escape. Her eyes widen as she stop struggling to break free from the straps that tied her down to the chair and look out at the crowd who was staring at her.

"M-MIA! How did you get up there!" Tsuna shouted at his trapped cousin. "HOW SHOULD I KNOW THAT?" Mia shouted back looking frighten as the boys in the ball room stare at her with weird faces and that sends shivers to her body.

"The rule is simple. The first one to reach the roof first, shall earn a kiss from her and she will do anything you want for the rest of next month!" Reborn shouted out happily while Mia was screaming her heart out.

The crowds of boys all cheers and have lust everywhere in their eyes. Mia was having the most horrifying dream of her life as she just sat there, scared for her life of all the lustful men!

While they were at it, there were two people who were determined to win this. The two people that will never do such thing even if they were force too. Who can those two be?

* * *

**Devi: Hmm… I think that this will be over for Mia vacation since she is treated as a prize!  
Mia: You people are so cruel! *Still strapped on the chair*  
Devi: Don't worry, your beach vacation ends here but your new vacation starts on next chapter. Also it will take on the same place but different kind of vaction!  
Mia: Ima hunt you down went I get out of this prison! *glares at Devi*  
Devi: Uhh..I'll be careful when that happens…  
Squalo: VOIII! You better R&R! *appears out of nowhere*  
Belphegor: Ushishishi, you peasants should listen to the shark or else you'll be bitten. *appears out of nowhere too*  
Squalo: VOI! Who are you calling a shark!  
Belphegor: Who do you think I'm calling? *smirk*  
Squalo: Why you! *starts a fight*  
Devi: *sweatdropped* How can these people be the famous Varia?  
Mia: I know right… *sweatdropped too***

* * *

**~Character Informations: Vongola Family~**

**Name: Sawada Tsuna  
Family/Familia: Boss of 10****th**** Vongola  
Personality: No-good, weak, strong, and trustful. (No offense Tsuna .)  
Relationship: Nana (mother), Iemitsu (father), Mia (cousin), Kyoko (crush)  
**

**Name: Sawada Mia  
Family/Familia: Was once a candidate of being 10****th**** Vongola  
Personality: Cheerful, nice, smart, scary (when mad).  
Relationship: Nana (aunt), Iemitsu (uncle), Tsuna (cousin).  
**

**Name: Gokudera Hayato  
Family/Familia: Storm Guardian of 10****th**** Vongola, Right-hand man of Vongola Boss  
Personality: Hot-head, loyal, rude, sharp tongue, and impatient.  
Relationship: Tsuna (Boss), Bianchi (Sister).  
**

**Name: Yamamoto Takeshi  
Family/Familia: Rain Guardian of 10****th**** Vongola.  
Personality: Calm, cheerful, easy going, dense, nice, and kind.  
Relationship: Tsuna (Boss/Friend), Tsuyoshi (Father).  
**

**Name: Sasagawa Ryohei  
Family/Familia: Sun Guardian of 10****th**** Vongola.  
Personality: Highly spirited, always 'to the extreme', and cherrful.  
Relationship: (Tsuna (Boss/Friend), Kyoko (Sister)  
**

**Name: Hibari Kyouya  
Family/Familia: Cloud Guardian of 10****th ****Vongola.  
Personality: Cold, respect Namimori, brutal, and quiet.  
Relationship: Tsuna (Boss/Enemy), Mia (Friend?)  
**

**Name: Lambo  
Family/Familia: Lightning Guardian of 10****th ****Vongola.  
Personality: Spoiled, cowardly, naïve, and not smart.  
Relationship: Tsuna (Boss/Family)  
**

**Name: Reborn  
Family/Familia: Vongola 10****th ****Tutor and Sun Acrobaleno  
Personality: Strict, freeloader, weird, odd, scary (when mad), and funny.  
Relationship: Tsuna (Student), Mia (Student), Iemitsu (Friend)  
**

**Name: Chrome Dokuro  
Family/Familia: Mist Guardian of 10****th ****Vongola.  
Personality: Shy, brave, quiet, and strong heart.  
Relationship: Mukuro (Savior), Tsuna (Boss), Kyoko (Friend), Haru (Friend), Mia (Friend).**

* * *

**Devi: Sorry that the Character Info. is short! . It's just to see how the characters are changing over time and all so yea! You can ignore it if you want, it's just to see how the relationship is going around in the story~ :3**


	11. The Event

**A/N: Hi Hi! Time to move on to the next chapter! ^_^ Not much to say so far like usual.**

**Oh yeah, Thank you for Reviewing! Also for those whose reading this story; Thank you! **

**(I said this many times already but oh well ^w^) I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn nor the songs in the story! But all OC and OCCness are definitely mine~ :3**

**Warning (not exactly): There will be Xanxus X OC at one part and that's all! That idea just pops up when I was thinking of ideas so I hope it's interesting! **

**Enjoy Enjoy~! :D**

* * *

**~Recap from last chapter~**

"_The rule is simple. The first one to reach the roof first, shall earn a kiss from her and she will do anything you want for the rest of next month!" Reborn shouted out happily while Mia was screaming her heart out._

_The crowds of boys all cheers and have lust everywhere in their eyes. Mia was having the most horrifying dream of her life as she just sat there, scared for her life of all the lustful men!_

_While they were at it, there were two people who were determined to win this. The two people that will never do such thing even if they were force too. Who can those two be?_

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Event**

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

As Mia sat on the royal chair, tied to it with no chances of escaping from it. She was screaming and struggling to get out of this torture. The excitement continues and the horror has just begun.

"Please calm down, we will start when the clock strike 10pm so be sure you get ready." Reborn said in his babyish tone and smirk. With that the lights turns off again and turn back on. This time Reborn was gone and Mia was nowhere on the chair. Everyone was shock for a few seconds but recover with a odd scream for winning this event.

"Hiiee! What will we do? Reborn had forced Mia into this. We have to save her!" Tsuna declared to his friends in front of him. "If Juudaime says so." Gokudera nodded. "Haha, this will be a fun game." Yamamoto laughs cheerfully. "We will save Sawada to the extreme!" Ryohei clench his fist and threw it up to the air.

Tsuna look at his friends and smiled. "Oh yeah, where's Hibari?" Yamamoto looks around the ball room but don't see the skylark anywhere. "Che, he wouldn't bother to participate into this event." Gokudera stated. Tsuna just laugh awkwardly and he looks at the clock. 9:55. 'Only 5 minutes left. We will save you Mia.' Tsuna said in his head with a serious look.

* * *

**~Scene change: In some random room~**

When the lights turn off and on again, Reborn has disappeared along with Mia, and now they are currently in a guest room. Reborn was on the phone talking to someone and Mia was sitting on a chair across from him and was blindfolded for some reasons.

"Ok, thanks." Reborn ended the call with a nod and turn back to Mia. He jump up on Mia's shoulder and untie the blindfold. The blindfold drop and Mia slowly opens her eyes to bare with the bright light.

"Where am I?" She question as she look around the room. "You're in a guest room right now and the event will be starting in 5 minutes." Reborn replied as he jump off of Mia's shoulder and landed in front of her.

"Reborn…" Mia stares at the emotionless baby eyes as she process of what he said into her head. Her eyes widen as she finally realize what he said to her. "REBORN! Why are you making an event and why am I the prize of it?" Mia screams at Reborn with anger in her eyes.

"Calm down Dame-Mia. Drink this and calm down." Reborn ordered her and gave her a glass of water. Mia just stare at the hitman, then to the cup, and then back at the hitman. She sighed, took the cup, and began to drink it.

"Calm down yet?" Reborn question as he watch Mia drink the cup. When the cup was empty, Mia put it down on the table and nodded at Reborn question. "Good." Reborn smirks and jump on Mia's lap. "Now, just relax and wait until the winner of the event comes." Reborn told her calmly.

Mia twitch at the baby and began. "Do you think I can just relax when I'm supposed to kiss the winner of this stupid event and has to do anything for that winner for the rest of next month?" Mia said all that in one breath and took one breather. "Are you insane?" She finishes glaring at the smirking baby.

"Maybe." Reborn replied childishly at the angry girl. "Why you-" Mia stop as her vision blur and her head feels heavy. 'Wha- Why do I feel so…sleepy…' Mia eyes began to drop and stare blankly at the baby.

"It seems like the effect is happening." Reborn said calmly at the drowsy girl. "E-Effect?" Mia uttered out and her visions blur more. "Dame-Mia, didn't I told you before that not to take people offers without inspecting it first." Reborn look at Mia and her head began to drop down.

"D-Damn you devil hitman…" Mia cursed under her breathe and she went into a slumber. "Sleep dreams, Princess." Reborn smirk and the clock in the room began to ring. The clock has reach 10pm. "Let the game began." Reborn whisper and left the room.

(A/N: That's the first time I use curses in a story. To let you know, I have never curse once in my whole 12 years verbally. But stories are exceptional I guess. :3)

* * *

**~Scene change: Ballroom Time: 10pm~**

As the clock chimes stops, all people in the ballroom ran out of the room and headed for the roof at fast speed. Most of the people were men with lust in their eyes and mind. People began to push, pull, punch, etc. at each other to get to the roof first.

Tsuna gangs was behind that crowd and was trying to pry open the crowd so they can past. "We need to get through this crowd!" Tsuna attempt to barge into the crowd but failed as he stumbles back from a punch of the crowd. Tsuna rub his nose and Gokudera ran up to him.

"Juudaime! Are you ok?" ask the worried silverette. "G-Gokudera-kun." Tsuna look at his friend still had his hand on his nose. Gokudera gritted his teeth and face the crowd. "How dare you hurt Juudaime!" Gokudera shouted as he took out dynamites, from who knows where, and threw them at the crowd.

The explosions made the crowd split into variety of places in the hallway and were all unconscious. "Nice job Gokudera." Yamamoto patted his bomber friend but receive a glare from him. "Juudaime! The path is cleared, we can move forward now." Gokudera help his boss up and patted dust off Tsuna. "Thanks Gokudera-kun." Tsuna smile at Gokudera and began to run past the unconscious people.

They continue to run up the stairs over stairs and when they reach the 4th floor, they saw a group in front of them, and they are beating up some men who escaped the bombing. "VOI! You trash can't stop us on our tracks!" Squalo shouted as he points his sword at the bruised man. "Ushishishi, you peasants are in no place to stop the prince." Belphegor smirk as a row of knifes floating around him.

"Squalo, Bel, if you guys are done then let's get moving or else boss will get mad!" Lussuria shouted back in a mothery tone. "Ke. That damn boss can't just order the great Squa-" Squalo was cut off as a vase hit his head.

Squalo stumble from the impact of the vase and he turn to who had threw it. "VOIII! Why did you throw that you damn boss!" Squalo shouted at his boss absolutely pissed off. Xanxus shot him a death glare and he flinched. "You trash are finish so let's go." Xanxus turn around and began to walk down the hallway with Levi close behind.

"Ushishishi, you just got told off by boss." Belphegor taunted Squalo and began to follow his boss. "Yare, yare." Mammon turns around too and followed. "Squalo! You should hurry up!" Lussuria shouted back to the shark man and continue to walk off.

Squalo was standing there with veins coming off his head. "VOOIII!" Squalo shouted out of irritation and ran to catch up with the rest of the Varia's.

Tsuna and his friends just stare off at the Varia open mouth (except for Yamamoto since he has a serious face on). "I thought the Varia's wouldn't care about this event." Tsuna said still in shock. "Well, I think we should hurry before they reach the roof." Yamamoto went back to his usual self and smile cheerfully. They all nodded and began to run through the hallway.

* * *

**~Time skipped: 10:45. Somewhere on the 15****th**** floor.~**

The Varia's and the Vongola group continue to go up the stairs and as they reach the 15th floor, the Vongola's weren't expecting to see the Varia's standing in the middle as if waiting for them.

"VOI! Do you think you can go sneaky on us, huh? Well think again!" Squalo points his sword at the Vongola's. "Hiieee!" Tsuna pale up. "Ke! We are not following you bastards at all!" Gokudera snarl at the Varia and that made Squalo twitch.

"What did you say you insolent brat!" Squalo began to swing his swords violently at the bomber. "Maa, maa. Calm down Gokudera, Squalo." Yamamoto step up and tries to calm the two. "You're not reading the mood here, yakyu baka!" Gokudera glare at his carefree friend.

"Ushishishi, you peasants are still the same." Belphegor taunted with his usual smirk. "You bastard! Say that again and I'll blow you up." Gokudera growls at them as he took out his dynamites. "Wanna try?" Belphegor question as he took out his knifes. "Voi! Who said you're getting all the fun?" Squalo shouted loudly at Belphegor and Gokudera. "Maa, maa. Why don't we just get along?" Yamamoto suggested smiling.

"Hiiee! We have to hurry and save Mia!" Tsuna shouted but was shaking from fear. Xanxus raise an eyebrow slightly but not visible when Tsuna mention Mia's name. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tell your trash friend to not interrupt my destination." Xanxus glare at Tsuna and that made him fall backward onto the ground with a 'Hiiee!'.

"We are not trash and stop glaring at Juudaime!" Gokudera growl at Xanxus but he was hold back by Yamamoto from letting him throw dynamites at the Varia boss. "W-Why a-are the V-Varia's taking part of this e-event?" Tsuna squeaked when he said the last part.

"Hmph." Xanxus turn around and began to walk off not bothering to answer. All of the Varia's turn around and follow their boss but Lussuria stopped and turn around at the Vongola's.

"I already knew that Boss won't answer but I will tell you." Lussuria said in a whisper. "It seems that the Boss has taken a liking of Mia-chi ever since he met her. Who knows why but it's true." Lussuria quickly turn around and leave the Vongola's shocked.

"T-That Xanxus has interests in…" Gokudera trailed off. "M-Mia?" Tsuna finish his sentence and he look like he was about to faint. "Wow." Yamamoto put up a non-smiling face. "I have no idea to the extreme what you guys are talking about but I do know that we have to save Sawada to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted as usual. "Onii-san is right. We have to save Mia." Tsuna stood up and began to run through the hallways and up the stairs with his friends following him.

Well, it's not just Xanxus or Tsuna that want to win this game. There is a prefect that is also determined to win this and get his prize. He was ahead of everyone and will bite the people to death if they stand in his way.

* * *

**~Time skipped. Floor 23; with a total of 25 floors. Time: 11:40 pm.~**

As the Vongola group continues to walk up the stairs, they keep on seeing people laying on the ground beating up to near death. They all think it's probably the Varia's doing so they continue on the stairs.

Though the Vongola's are wrong. The Varia's are also seeing the group of men lying on the floor all beaten up as they walk through the hallway of the 23th floor. There are a total of 25 floors including the roof so only 2 more floors to go for them.

When the Vongola finally reach floor 23 after 5 minutes of walking up the stairs, a sound was made and then a voice. "Ciaossu." A squeaky voice said through the hallway. "R-Reborn?" Tsuna shouted as he recognizes the owner of the voice.

Everyone stop and listen to what the hitman going to say. "Since the event has been going for more than an hour now, I will add another rule to this event." Reborn said through the speaker. "If the participants can't reach the roof when the clock strikes midnight, the event is over and there will be no winners. So good luck~" Reborn turn off the speaker and Tsuna was surprise of the newly added rule.

"Midnight?" Yamamoto repeated and looks at the clock in the left-middle side of the hallway. "Hiiee! We only have 10 minutes left before midnight! We have to hurry!" Tsuna screech and this time he ran like he was trying to win a marathon.

But then again, 10 minutes is enough to reach the roof since it takes about 5 minutes to go through the hallway and stairs. However, Tsuna and the others will have to get through the Varia's first in order to get to the roof so it won't be enough time to reach the roof without interruptions.

Well, the Varia's and Vongola's will have to fight in order to get to the roof and so they did. Near the 24th floor, Tsuna saw the Varia near the end of the hallway, and Gokudera threw bombs at them to get their attendtion.

"VOI! Why are you brats keep on interrupting us?" Squalo shouted when he cut all the dynamites that Gokudera had thrown. "Che." Gokudera clicked his tongue and three more dynamites at the Varia's.

Once again, the dynamites was cut in half by Belphegor's knifes. "Ushishishi. The same tactics won't work on the prince." Belphegor smirks as he threw knifes at Gokudera. Yamamoto swiftly notices the knifes coming and reflected them with his Shinure Kintoki as it turn into a katana. (Who knows where these people keep their weapons –w-)

Then the rampage of the Varia's Storm and Rain Guardian and Vongola's Storm and Rain Guardian has begun. Sword versus Sword. Dynamites versus Knifes.

The clashes of the metal swords deflecting, reflecting, thrusting, and slashing of one another with a never ending cycle. Dynamites explodes in variety of places while the knifes are thrown to cut along with wires attach at the end of the knife.

One of the dynamites accidently flew out of Gokudera hands and it flew to where Lussuria and Levi was standing and exploded. That caused Levi to draw his umbrellas and began to electrocute people in front of him. Lussuria was screaming like a woman about the dust on his suit because of the explosion. While that happen, one of Belphegor's knife flew to the opposite directions and it almost hit Tsuna on the head. Tsuna 'hiied' as the knife stuck beside his head, on the wall, and that thing will be on his head if he was there. Ryohei was shouting 'to the extreme' and join into the 'fight'. Xanxus was really pissed because so many noises that was making, including Squalo's loudmouth.

Tsuna was really frighten and don't know what to do really, so he just turn into HDWM. A sky flame lit up on his forehead and his eyes change into a calm looking, orange eyes. "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition." Tsuna mumble out the name and he began to freeze everyone in the fight. But somehow he accidently freeze himself too and there was a huge chunk of ice with the Varia's and Vongola's frozen in it.

* * *

**~Time skipped: 11:55 pm. Near the roof~**

When the two groups were frozen, a prefect ahead of them continues to walk up the stairs and probably be there in 2 minutes or so. As he opens the door to the roof, he saw the near midnight sky and the moon lights shining above him.

He walks forward, for he is, the winner of the event. "Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted the prefect as he step out of the shadows. "Hn. Infant." He looks down at the baby. "Good job for getting here before midnight. Hibari." Reborn smirk as he tips up his fedora hat to see Hibari standing there under the moonlight.

Hibari simply stare at the baby without saying anything. Few seconds past and Reborn finally turn around. Hibari raise an eyebrow at the baby actions but went back into an emotionless face.

"Where are you going." It didn't sound like a question, more like a demand. Reborn stop at his tracks and turn around with a smirk on his face. "You're the winner. The Princess awaits." Reborn said casually, turn around again, and continue to walk off.

Hibari just stare/glare at the baby but he just follow him anyway. Reborn open up another door connected to the roof and went in. Behind him, Hibari went in too. It seems like they were in a elevator since Reborn hit the number 17. Hibari was inspecting Reborn's actions as they wait for the elevator to go down to floor 17.

30 second past and the elevator stop. A _**ding! **_sound was made as the elevator door slide open. Reborn walked out and Hibari followed him. Reborn walk down the hallway along with Hibari close behind.

Reborn stop at a door near the end of the hallway. Hibari look at the door and it said 'Princess' in Japanese character. Hibari inspect the door from top to bottom and it was just a normal door.

"Infan-" Hibari look down but didn't see Reborn anywhere except a key on the floor where Reborn was standing. Hibari crouch down and pick up the key. He looks at the key then to the door knob, then back at the key.

The skylark carefully put the key into the keyhole and turns it. There was a small _**clang! **_telling him that the door was lock when he came here and now is unlocked. He grabs the key out of the keyhole and began to turn the door knob.

Hibari open the door and saw that the room was dark. He quickly steps in and closes the door behind him and inspects the room. His eyes stop as he saw a sleeping figure sitting on a chair near the window and the moonlight shine on the figures face.

Hibari's eyes widen a little as he recognized the sleeping figure. It was Mia, sleeping so angelically on the chair. The skylark walks up to the sleeping girl and stop when he was only 5 inches away from her.

He look at her as if she was a treasure and gently pick her up bridal style and carry her to the king size bed. (A/N: Forgot to say, the room they were in was more luxurious than other rooms)

As Hibari set her down softly on the bed to not wake her up and sat down on the bed. He looks at Mia and brushes her hair that was on her face. Hibari silently stare at the girl peaceful face.

He then remembers what Reborn said "that the winner shall earn a kiss from her". The skylark smirks and began to lean over to Mia's face. He pressed his lips gently on hers. In Mia's head, she recognizes the sensation that in on her lips.

Mia slowly opens her eyes but the effect of the sleeping drug hasn't worn off yet. Her vision was blurry for a few second but then she finally recognized who was kissing her. She was still half-asleep so she thought it was just a dream.

She lifted her arms and then wrapped around Hibari's neck. Hibari was startled of Mia but he put his hands on Mia's waist and continues their kiss. Hibari broke the kiss because he was lack of air after a minute. He looks at Mia and found her sleeping again.

Hibari just smirk. Mia shivered a little due to the coldness. Hibari notices it and took off his suit jacket then place it over Mia. Mia let out a small sigh and squirms into the jacket.

Hibari just stare at the brunette for a few minute and stood up. When he was about to walk away, there was a tug on his shirt. He turns his head around, saw Mia awake, and she was the one gripping on his shirt. "Don't…Leave…" She said quietly but her eyes were pleading.

Hibari stare at her wide-eye but he didn't show it. He fully turns his body around and walk up to Mia. She let go of his shirt and stare up into his eyes. The skylark put his hands on both of the girl shoulders and pushes her down onto the bed.

"Sleep Herbivore." He said firmly. Mia was shock but recovered and closes her eyes. He was glad that Mia instantly went back to sleep. Hibari sighed quietly and the night went by…

* * *

**Devi: Finally finish chapter 10!  
Hibari: Hn. *appear out of nowhere*  
Devi: Oh Hibari, what made you decided to show up~? *smiling*  
Hibari: …None of your business Herbivore. *glare at Devi*  
Devi: Keep glaring and I'll make a 'person' you have interest in belong to someone you hate.  
Hibari: *twitch* Hn…  
Devi: Mehehehe~  
Reborn: Ciaossu Devi.  
Devi: Ah Reborn, hi~  
Reborn: How do you make the prefect listen to you?  
Devi: I have my technique *smirk* (Blackmailing)  
Reborn: *smirk too* You can be my student if you want to improve that technique of yours.  
Devi: Why thank you~ But no, sorry. Please R&R~!**


	12. My life turn upside down

**A/N: Hi~ Sorry for updating late, I'm really sorry! I have been thinking of making another story for the past few days and I decided to make one since my best friend is going to help me too. So stay tune~**

**Also… It's my birthday today! Yaayyy! I'm now 13, weee! *runs around wildly* **

**Oh, sorry for my childish actions. I'm slightly hyper since it's my birthday and it's 1:38 am in the morning so yeah. :P **

**Thank you for all that is reading and reviewing~! Also for the people who adds this story to their favorite and alert story. I really appreciate it a lot! ^_^;;**

**I do not own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn or the songs in the story! All OC and OCCness are definitely mine~!**

**Hope you enjoy~~~~~! :D**

* * *

**~Recap from last chapter~**

_Hibari just stare at the brunette for a few minute and stood up. When he was about to walk away, there was a tug on his shirt. He turns his head around, saw Mia awake, and she was the one gripping on his shirt. "Don't…Leave…" She said quietly but her eyes were pleading._

_Hibari stare at her wide-eye but he didn't show it. He fully turns his body around and walk up to Mia. She let go of his shirt and stare up into his eyes. The skylark put his hands on both of the girl shoulders and pushes her down onto the bed. _

"_Sleep Herbivore." He said firmly. Mia was shock but recovered and closes her eyes. He was glad that Mia instantly went back to sleep. Hibari sighed quietly and the night went by…_

* * *

**Chapter 11: My life turn upside down**

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

The sun rises up the horizons and its warm bright light flash into a luxurious room, for which Mia, was sleeping on a luxurious king size bed. Slowly, the warmth hits sleeping girl, making her to wake up from her slumber.

* * *

**~Mia P.O.V.~**

"Hn…" I moan slightly as the sunlight hits my face and making wake up from my sleep. 'Get away sun… I'm already warm enough…' I thought and snuggle back to sleep. Wait.

'I'm warm enough?' I repeated mentally in my head a couple of times and it finally made me force my eyes to shot open. It seems like I was facing the window since the sunlight flashed my eyes, making me wince at the bright light.

I use my hands to block the light from my face and waited until my eyes got used with the light. While I was doing that, I notice a few things. 'One, how did I **got** in bed? Two, why is there a black coat on me? And three, what is around my waist?' I mentally question myself.

I attempt to turn around but I failed miserably since 'something' is tugging my waist from not letting me move an inch from my position. I close my eyes and open them again to see that they already got use with the bright light.

I look down to see that I was still in my dress. 'Wow. I was sleeping for a long time.' I look down farther and my facial expression change. There were **arms **around my waist. I stare at them, mostly because I'm trying to figure out who it was and what situation I'm currently in.

My body tensed up after lying in the same position. I snap out of my trance and attempt to turn around again. I shut my eyes close as I force myself to turn and succeeded. Well, not really.

When I finally turn to the opposite direction, I was complete shock to see a broad chest in front of me. All the questions that was in my head for minutes now was answered as I look up at who was in front of me.

It was Hibari. A sleeping Hibari in front of me. And has his arms around me! My face immediately turns red and my heart was beating fast. 'W-Why is **he **sleeping next to me? Why am I sleeping next to **him**?' More questions envelope my mind as I panic of what to do.

Though I do know one thing. 'I. Need. To. Get. Out. Of. Here.' I thought as if I was chanted.

* * *

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

With that thought on Mia's head, she uses both of her hands and began to pry off Hibari's arm off her. Quietly and carefully. To Mia, it was like she was the prey and Hibari was the predator. One mistake, she's dead.

As she finally got his arm off her, she put his arms down gently on the bed, turn around so that her back was facing him, and got off the bed quietly. She began to breathe in and out quietly as she tries to calm down her heart. Few seconds past and she finally calm down.

Mia began to walk away after she turns back to double check if the prefect is still asleep and he was. Well, that was when she turned around but not when she walked away. A sudden pulls on Mia's right hand and made her leap back in the middle on the king size bed.

Her eyes unconsciously shut her eyes as she hit the soft bed. Mia's hair flutters in the air when she was pulled back and scatter on the bed. Mia slowly opens her eyes again and found herself stare into a pair of icy-blue eyes.

"H-H-Hibari? Y-You were a-awake?" Mia stuttered and squeaked at the same time. Hibari simply stare at the brunette below him. "H-Hibar-" Mia stop as the door flung open. "Are you ok Mia?" Tsuna ran into the room while shouting but stop as he saw Hibari and Mia in a weird position.

"What wrong Tsuna? Why you stop all the sudden?" Yamamoto came in and asks his pale friend. "Juudaime what's wrong?" Gokudera came in behind Yamamoto. They both saw Tsuna with his eyes saucer-wide and his jaw was hitting the floor. The both of them follow the direction Tsuna was staring at.

Gokudera was twitching, wide-eyed, and open mouth. Yamamoto was not smiling anymore, had his mouth slightly open, and his eyes were serious looking. Can't blame them for looking like that when they saw Mia and Hibari.

Hibari was on top of Mia with his hands beside her head to keep him from falling on her, one leg in between hers, and he looks really pissed. As for Mia, she was below Hibari, her hair was everywhere, legs were lightly apart, dress was slightly above her thigh so her leg was showing, and look like she was about to scream.

No one move a muscle from where they are and silence has taken its toll. One minute past, no movement. Two minutes, nothing. Three minutes, finally Tsuna spoke up. More like screeched.

"Hiiee! W-Why is H-H-Hibari-san h-here?" Tsuna shouted and paled up as Hibari murderous aura began to grow. Another silence broke out. One minute past, silence. Two minutes, still nothing. Three minutes past, and this time it was Mia's turn to break the silence.

She forcefully pushes off Hibari off her and jumps off the bed. Her bangs were covering her face as she stood in front of Tsuna. "M-Mia?" Tsuna look at his cousin worriedly but she didn't respond.

"Stupid woman! Juudaime is worried about you so can you a least answer back?" Gokudera shouted at Mia and put his hand on her shoulder. Mia flinch at his touch, grab Gokudera arm, and swung him over her shoulders quickly. A loud thud and grunting as Gokudera hit the hard floor.

The loud 'thud' made everyone in the room flinched, including Hibari since his eye brows are slightly together. Tsuna was wide-eyed at his cousin action, gaping widely. Yamamoto was lightly gaping and looks shock in a way.

"Mia? Are you ok?" Tsuna manage to say out. Mia look up at Tsuna and her face were bright red. Finally Mia couldn't take all of the embarrassment. She dashed out of the room at somewhat high speed despite her low high heels.

"Mia/Mia-chan!" Tsuna and Yamamoto shouted at the running girl as she continues to run and disappeared out of their sight.

* * *

**~Mia P.O.V.~**

Run. That was the only thing in my head. _Run. _I continue to run so fast, the next thing I knew was that I open my hotel room and slammed it behind me. I lean my back onto the cold wood door as I sat down and was panting hard.

"Mia!" Nina and Miharu shouted my name as they crouch down to my level. "Nina. Miharu." I said quietly still a little red. "What happen to you? Where were you last night? Why are you a mess?" Nina worriedly questions me. I stayed quiet. "Nina, let Mia change and wash up first. She can tell us afterward." Miharu suggested and motion me so that I was standing up. Nina nodded and the both of them guided me to the bathroom.

* * *

**~Time skipped~**

I did what I was told (brush teeth, took a shower, and change out of my dress). I wore a white t-shirt and plain short jeans that goes to my knee. We all sat on my bed with Nina on my left and Miharu on my right.

I explained of what happen to me last night and what I remember. The both of them listen quietly through my whole story. But Nina shouted when I finished.

"Hibari was in bed with you?" Nina exclaim loudly with a shock look. "Oh my." Miharu gasped quietly, shocked too. I simply nodded and look down at my lap. "So you had no idea why he was sleeping next to you." Miharu reassure of what I said. I nodded numbly.

There was a silence between us for a few minutes and Nina was the first to spoke up. "I get it. You shouldn't worry about such small things Mia. There always a reason to everything." Nina smile childishly at me.

"Nina's right. The past is the past and now is now." Miharu smile too. "You guys." I said quietly nearly to tears but I rub my eyes and smile back. "You're right."

We all laugh and they made all my worries and stress fly away. When we were having our laughing moments, the door flung open. We all turn to see who it was and we saw Mama, Fuuta, I-pin, Lambo, and Bianchi.

"Mia-chan. I'm so glad that you're fine. I couldn't believe that you got lost when finding your ways back to your room." Mama said cupping her check with one hand. 'Who told her that I was lost?' I look at her in confusing and snap out of it when Lambo jump onto my lap.

"Nyahaha! Lambo-san's knew that you were going to get lost in the hotel!" The cow-suit infant shouted at me. "Lambo! Manners!" I-pin scolded him as she jump up next to Lambo.

"I-pin's right Lambo." Fuuta stood behind the two infants. "L-Lambo-san does have manners, right Mia?" Lambo defended himself and looking up at me. I stare at him for a few second and then smiled.

"Yes Lambo. But if you say a childish manner, then yes." I replied back as I patted the infant's afro. "See? Mia said I do." Lambo said proudly of my answer. Fuuta and I-pin just sighed and I was still smiling.

"You girls should start packing up. We will be leaving in a few hours." Bianchi informed us. "Ok!" All three of us replied. Bianchi smile at us and left the room with Nana and the three children.

Nina, Miharu, and I just sat there for a few minutes and I was the first to stand up. "Well. Let's get packing." I offer a hand to the both of them. Both of them nodded, took my hand, and began to pack up their stuff.

* * *

**~Time skipped~**

**~Normal P.O.V.~**

After all three girls finish their packing; they grab their belongings and left the room. They shortly meet up with Bianchi, Nana and the three children as they walk closer to the elevator.

Miharu was chatting with Bianchi while Nina and Mia were talking to Nana and the three children as they waited in the elevator. When they reach the lounge, they stepped out and saw the boys, along with Chrome, Haru, and Kyoko.

"Tsu-kun~" Nana called out her son's name. Tsuna turn around and was greeted by his mom. Bianchi also greeted Gokudera and that made him fell backward with a purple face.

Nina, Miharu, and Mia slowly approach behind them and said their 'hello'. With Lambo and I-pin in Mia's arm, she unconsciously tightens her grip on them and made them look at her.

"Mia-san? Are you ok?" I-pin asks Mia looked a little worried. "Ararara. Does Mia need to go to the restroom?" Lambo ask as he looks at Mia. Tsuna noticed that Mia had a slightly shock face and slowly walk up in front of her.

"Mia? Are you feeling well?" Tsuna appeared in her view and made her snap out of her trance. "U-uh, yeah. I-I'm fine." Mia stuttered as she forced a smile at her cousin. "Are you sure?" Tsuna ask worriedly. "I'm really fine Tsuna. You worry too much." Mia gave Tsuna a whack on the back and made him stumble forward a little from the impact.

"Itte…" Tsuna put his hand on his back to where Mia whacked him. He looks back at his cousin and sees that she was smiling normally. Mia's actions were carefully watching by a certain skylark. "Mia-" Tsuna spoke up but got interrupted.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn appeared out of nowhere and hopped onto Yamamoto's shoulder. "Reborn!" Tsuna shouted out his home-tutor name but earn a kick on the face from him. "You're too loud Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said to his student that he was stepping on.

"Hey Reborn!" Mia greeted the hitman with a smile. "Hey Dame-Mia." Reborn smirk and Mia made a confuse look as she saw Reborn smirking.

Reborn then jump onto Bianchi's shoulder and took a seat there. Yamamoto was helping Tsuna up along with Mia and they all stare at the infant as if waiting for him to say something.

Reborn notice the stares and hides half of his face by the rim of his fedora hat. "I will tell you the winner of the event last night." The hitman finally said and his smirk grew. Everyone (except Nana, Bianchi, Hibari, Kusakabe, and Gokudera since he fainted) stare at Reborn half shock and half curious of what he will say next.

Mia look half calm and half panicking since she knew that she would not like what Reborn will say next. And it was correct. "The winner of the event was…" Reborn broke off the sentence. "Hibari Kyouya!" He finally said, pointing at the prefect that stood a good distance in between the group.

Hibari 'hned' while the others were either gaping or extremely shock. Especially Mia and Tsuna since they were doing both.

…

"WHAT?" Mia and Tsuna shouted in sync. Reborn smirked. "I said the winner of the event is-" Reborn started again but got interrupted. "No! Do not repeat." Mia put her hand in front of Reborn telling him to stop and her other on her face. Tsuna look like he was going to faint in any second.

"Wait, if Hibari's the winner than doesn't Mia-chan have to give him a k-" Yamamoto started but got interrupted by Mia. "NO!" Mia exclaims and her face began to turn red. Reborn smirk grew again, this was amusing to him.

Yamamoto closes his mouth and look at Mia confused. Nina and Miharu remembers what Mia had to do if someone wins the event last night. Hibari smirked and began to walk up to Mia.

"W-What are y-you smirking a-at?" Mia stuttered and blushed harder as she saw the prefect in front of her. Hibari quickly pick Mia up and threw her on his shoulder as if she was a potato bag. "Kya! Hibari! Put me down!" Mia screams as he walks out the hotel.

"Mia!" Tsuna shouted his cousin's name as he began to run up to her but was stop when Reborn kicked him again. "Itte! Why did you that for Reborn?" Tsuna shouted at the infant of top of him.

Reborn look at his student and smirk evilly. Tsuna eyes widen. When Reborn smirks like that, it means that he's up to no good. "We should go too. Can't have the drivers wait for us can't we?" Reborn said casually and walk out of the hotel with everyone following him out.

* * *

**~Back to Mia and Hibari~**

Mia was still struggling and wildly punching Hibari's back with her hands. Hibari tends to ignore her and continue his way.

He stopped walking and that made Mia stop her struggling. Mia looks up at the skylark to see why he stopped but the next thing she knew was that she was thrown onto a car seat.

"Ow!" She let out a cry as she put one hand on her head and the other supporting her to lean up on the car seat. Hibari got in the car as Mia shake her head to get rid of the pain.

* * *

**~Mia P.O.V.~**

'Ow… That was not the best landing I ever had!' I rub my head and open one eye to see Hibari in front of me. 'First thing first, is this a limo?' I thought as I look around the car and it looked like one to me.

I turn back to Hibari and see that he was looking out the window with his head resting in his palm. 'This must be Reborn's doing.' I thought angrily. I'm going to really hunt him down when we get home.

Having that thought in my head, I couldn't help but let out a sigh. I place my hand under my chin and stare out of the window with a bored face. Few minutes past of silence, Hibari spoke up.

"Herbivore." His voice sounded low and demanding. "Y-yes?" I jump a little and turn to look at him. "Hn." Hibari stare at me and I just stare back half scared, half confused.

'Please get me out of here!' I whined in my head as I stare into the prefect's deep-blue eyes. I immediately looked away as his eyes narrowed and turn into a glare.

I closed my eyes shut since I can't keep up with this. "Herbivore." I open my eyes again and look back at him but only just to see his face only 3 inches away from mine. 'Too close!'

"Wah!" I exclaim and stumble backward but I use my hands to support me from falling. I let out a sigh of relief and turn back up just to see Hibari smirking at me. "W-What are you smirking at?" I repeated the question I asked him when we were still at the hotel.

He just 'hned' and began to lean forward. "O-Oi." I slowly back away from him as he continues to pursue forward. But eventually my back hit the other side.

With my back on the window of the car, I look at Hibari and see that he was only 1 inch apart from my face. We stare at each other and I was beating red right now. Hibari smirked again and began to come closer to my face.

I close my eyes shut to not want to see of what is going to happen next or wanting to see it at all. Then suddenly I felt something biting down the exact same spot that Hibari did to me. I quickly shot my eyes open and see that it was Hibari who is biting me. Again.

"H-Hibari!" I scream as I feel a pain on my neck. 'Agh! I think I will have an eternal wound if he keeps on biting the exact same spot!' I mentally shouted in my head.

Hibari stop biting my neck and move his head up so that I was look at him again. I saw a trace of blood on his lips and that made me realize who it belong to. I put one of my hands on the place that Hibari bit down and felt something oozing out.

I was wide-eyed of the realization and Hibari was still smirking. "Now you are mine." Was all he said and my life had turned upside down…

* * *

**Devi: Phew! Finally finish and it's 3:53 am. I really need to go to bed…  
Mia: Ima hunt down Reborn first then you're next…! *glare*  
Devi: *flinch* Uh, err, maybe later…?  
Mia: *still glaring*  
Devi: *sweat drop* Please R&R… Also, did the story seems a little rushed? If so then, sorry…**


End file.
